


Wincest AU

by MakBarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this take on Wincest Sam a.k.a Samantha and Dean hunt supernatural beings and find love thoroughout</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester slipped the two machetes into their holders in his trunk of the Impala while his sister Samantha was putting up her long brown hair up getting ready to leave.   
“Sammy?” Dean yelled to his sister, “Ready to get on the road?” Dean got in the car and started it. Samantha got in and opened her book.  
“How am I related to such a dork?” Dean said backing out of the driveway.  
“Dean, I am just reading, it is a past-time that most people enjoy.” Samantha answered him leaning her head against the widow and continued to read. Dean clicked the radio and ACDC’s Back in Black began to play. Dean started to lip sync to the music that was blasting.   
“Dean, why do you listen to this garbage, it is out of date.” Samantha said turning it down.   
“Hey, driver picks the music passenger shuts his cake hole.” Dean said turning it back up. Samantha closed her book and sat it down in her lap.   
“Oh come on Sammy these are the classics.” Dean said tapping to the beat on the steering wheel. Samantha sighed and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Dean turned down the music a little to let his sister sleep. Dean looked over and smiled at his sleeping sister. Dean rolled up at a hotel about 2 miles from the crime scene and woke up his sister.   
“Sam!” Dean said hitting her arm. Samantha sat up and rubbed her arm,  
“What?”   
“Get up and get changed into your FBI outfit.” Dean said as he got out of the car and picked up a duffel bag from the bag set. Samantha got out and went and stood by the men’s door waiting to have her change of clothes. Dean came out of the bathroom dressed in a blue suit with his tie loose.   
“Dean, you can’t wear your tie loose like that come here.” Samantha said motioning him over. Dean stood in front of her and sighed. Samantha tightened the tie up to Dean’s neck.   
“There, all done.” Samantha said patting her brother on the chest and grabbing the duffel bag from him. “Hurry up and get changed.” Dean said walking back to the Impala. Samantha went into the women’s bathroom and got changed. Samantha came out of the bathroom and tossed Dean the duffel bag which he set back in the Impala.  
“You really need to take down your hair, it would look better for an FBI agent.” Dean said slipping off her hair tie. Samantha brushed her hair around and smirked.   
“So tell me more about this case.” Samantha said looking in the mirror.   
“Alright, this is one of dad’s unfinished cases, there have been many disappearances of teenage boys or young husbands, According to their wives or girlfriends they were all driving on this one road and then their phone went dead, the next morning they never showed up and the only thing they found was their car parked on an old bridge. This happens every 10 years and it is time for a visit.” Dean said pulling up on a bridge with police cars parked on it. Samantha grabbed a metal box out of the glove box.  
“So who should we be this time?” Samantha asked looking at the stack of fake I.D.s in the box. Dean pulled out a fake Federal Marshall badge. Dean tapped Samantha on the arm and they both got out. There were two county police looked over the car and the other two were looking in the river for any sign of the boy.   
“Fellas, had another one like this about a month ago, right?” Dean asked looking off the side of the bridge.   
“Yes, but if I may ask who are who guys?” The county sheriff asked. 

“Federal Marshalls.” Den said flashing his badge.  
“Aren’t you guys a little young to be federal marshalls?” The sheriff asked.   
“Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you.” Dean answered walking over to the car.   
“So this victim…you knew him?” Samantha asked.  
“Town like this, everybody knows everybody.” The sheriff answered.  
“Do you know if there is any connection between the victims except that they are all men?” Dean asked circling the car.  
“No, not as far as we can tell.” The sheriff replied leaning against the side of the bridge.  
“So what’s the theory?” Samantha asked joining Dean on the other side of the car.   
“Honestly, We don’t know, serial murder, kidnapping ring.” The sheriff replied shaking his head.  
“Well that is exactly the kind of crap police work I’d expect out of you guys.” Dean said with a smirk. Samantha hit Dean’s butt and he jumped a little.  
“Thank you for your time.” Samantha said walking back the to the Impala. Dean and Samantha walked back to the Impala and got in at the same time. Dean took Samantha’s hand and bent back a finger.   
“Ouch!” Samantha screamed rubbing her finger.  
“What was that for?”   
“For hitting my ass.” Dean said starting the car.   
“Well maybe you shouldn’t talk to cops like that.” Samantha said as Dean drove off.   
“Let’s go ask around town.” Dean said. Dean and Samantha went into town and questioned everyone dealing with the missing men. Samantha and Dean saw a girl hanging up missing signs and thought the go question her.  
“Wait Dean, we don’t have our badges.” Samantha said.  
“Okay well here, Dean said taking her hand, teenage girls will give out any information to some bleeding heart relatives. Dean licked his finger and made it look like Samantha had been crying.   
“Rub your eyes.” Dean told her. Samantha rubbed her eyes to make it look like she had been crying. Dean and Samantha approached the two girls that were hanging up the signs.  
“Hey, um, can we talk to you for a minute? Samantha said cuddling up to Dean’s arm. Deans looked down at her and back to the girls. Dean questioned the girls and Samantha stayed cuddled up to his arm.   
“Who are you?” One of the girls asked hanging up another poster.   
“We are Corbin’s Aunt and Uncle. When we heard about the news, we had to rush down immediately.” Samantha said wiping her eye with her sleeve.   
“Wait Corbin? His name is Corbet.” The girl said walking away disgusted. Dean shook Samantha off of his arm and walked over to the Impala and leaned on it.   
“Son of a bitch, Now what!” Dean yelled. Samantha walked over to Dean trying to calm him down.   
“Dean we can ask locals or do some research at the local library.” Samantha said.  
“Damn it, Sammy! We can’t just always…” Dean got cutoff by the force of Samantha’s lip on his. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Samantha pulled away from him and rushed down the sidewalk to stop around the corner and leaned against a brick building. Dean rushed after her and stopped when he turned the corner. Samantha looked up at Dean who was staring at her with his bright green eyes.   
“Ok I am going to go question the locals and how about you go to the library and see if there are any violent deaths that happened in the area.” Dean said kissing her forehead. Dean walked over and drove off in the Impala. Samantha smiled and bit her lip as she walked across the street to the library. Samantha entered the library and sat down at a computer and opened up the county records. Samantha typed in men kidnappings and that brought up every news article about the men that disappeared. Samantha read a few of the articles and couldn’t find any connection between them. Samantha searched for murders on the stretch of road, but there were no results. Samantha leaned back in her chair and wiped her hair behind her ear, she reached up and touched her hips where she could still feel the pressure Dean put there when he pulled her closer. Samantha shook her head and leaned back up to the computer and typed in   
“Suicide on bridge”. That search brought up one result which was about a woman who committed suicide by jumping off of the bridge. Samantha printed out the page and walked out of the library re-reading the pages she had just printed out. As Samantha walked down the steps and felt someone grab her by the waist, she looked up and saw Dean holding her smiling.  
“Whoa slow down there tiger.” Dean joked looking at the paper she was holding.   
“Hey Dean, look at this, There was a suicide that happened on that same bridge.” Samantha said handing the paper to Dean.   
“The Woman in white.” Dean said reading the paper.  
“Woman in what?” Samantha asked Dean.   
“I asked around and there is this legend of a Woman in white who supposedly haunts that bridge and asks men who stop to take her home and they pick her up take her to an old shack and then she disappears. But when they get on the bridge she appears in the back seat and the men disappear.” Dean said folding up the paper and putting it in his jacket pocket. Dean took hold of Samantha’s hand and started to walk down the street.  
“So let’s go get a hotel room then when the night hits I am going to go drive on the little stretch of road while you wait at the bridge.” Dean said letting go of her hand and getting in the Impala.  
“Dean, I don’t think that is such a great idea.” Samantha said looking out the window.   
“I will have my shotgun with salt rounds ready and loaded and you can wait at the bridge with your gun to, This is just a normal job, we know what to do.” Dean said starting the Impala. Dean drove to a hotel name  
“White Palace.” Samantha went and checked them in for the rest of that night and tomorrow morning. Dean and Samantha went into the hotel room and Dean changed out of his FBI uniform. Dean came out of the bathroom with his worn out blue jeans on and carrying the duffel bag. Samantha smirked and turned around to look in a mirror, She saw Dean approaching her. Dean started to rub her shoulders and Samantha closed her eyes. Dean brushed her hair aside and started to kiss her neck softly.   
“Dean, we can’t, we are siblings.” Samantha said trying to push him off.   
“I don’t care.” Dean said as he contiuned to kiss her neck. Samantha felt Dean’s breath on her neck with every word he spoke. Samantha bit her lip and felt Dean wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his shirtless body. Samantha felt Dean’s warmth on her back as she let him pull her against him. Dean bit Samantha’s neck a little bit and pulled up her shirt, Dean started to gently caress her stomach and Samantha moaned a little. Dean gripped Samantha’s waist and turned her around to look at him. Samantha looked into Dean’s deep green eyes and it felt like time had stopped for them to share that moment. Samantha broke her gaze from Dean and stared over at the digital clock on the table near the beds.   
“9:45” Samantha said. Dean hugged her,  
“Don’t worry I will be fine.” Dean said kissing her head and then walking away to put on a shirt, Samantha picked up the duffel bag and changed into a worn out pair of jeans along with some sort of rock band t-shirt. Dean slipped on his green jacket and grabbed the keys. Dean walked out of the hotel room as Samantha was putting on her boots. Dean was outside loading his shotgun with salt rounds as Samantha was walking out,  
“Hey sis!” Dean said tossing her a shotgun with some salt rounds. Dean shut the trunk and they both got into the Impala.  
“I am going to drop you off at the bridge where all the men disappear at. Then I am going to drive that road on the phone with you and if I hang up that means that she is there. I will take the direction she gives me then I will lead her back here.” Dean said as he turned onto the bridge.   
“Ok, and I just wait here.” Samantha said checking the shotgun.  
“Yes, be safe and wait here.” Dean said kissing her forehead. Samantha got out of the car and waved Dean goodbye. Dean drove in silence until he got to the road and he called Samantha. “Hey, are you on the road?” Samantha asked.  
“Yea, dean said looking at his shotgun.   
“Be safe please.” Samantha told Dean. Dean chuckled a little,   
“Sis, we have done this million times, I know what to do.” Dean replied to her.   
“Yea well…” Samantha was cut-off by Dean.  
“Ok I see her, I got to go bye sis.” Samantha slipped her phone in her pocket. Dean moved the shotgun over beside him and rolled down his window.  
“Hey, um, are you lost?” Dean asked.  
“Will you take me home?” The woman asked.   
“Um, sure where do you live.” Dean asked unlocking the car door.  
“Come home with me.” The woman stated climbing into the Impala. Dean drove according to the directions that the woman gave him. Dean looked her up and down she was wearing a solid white dress that had a few tears in it. Dean pulled up to a run-down old house and looked over in the empty passenger seat where the woman was just sitting.   
“Alright bitch time to play.” Dean said as he backed out and drove as fast as he could to the bridge where he left Samantha. Halfway to the bridge Dean looked in his rear-view mirror to see the woman sitting in the back.  
“Take me home.” The woman said.   
“I am taking us somewhere more private.” Dean told her which just enraged her even more. The woman flashed into the front seat.  
“TAKE ME HOME NOW!” The woman screamed at Dean.   
“I have a better plan.” Dean rolled down the window as he parked on the bridge.   
“Sammy! Now!” Dean yelled getting out. Samantha shot at the woman thorough the passenger side window. The woman flashed away and Dean kicked the dust up off of the bridge.  
“Damn it!” Dean yelled. Samantha brushed her hair back and clicked her teeth.  
“What now?” Dean asked.  
“I don’t know.” Samantha replied to him. All of a sudden the Impala door shut and started to rev.   
“Oh, no that bitch, not my baby.” Dean said. The car started to charge Samantha and Dean.  
“Hey, get out of my baby!” Dean yelled as the car started to move toward them. Samantha tapped Dean’s shoulder and they both started to run. The Impala revved toward them and Samantha jumped on the railing of the bridge, Dean jumped beside her as the car stopped right behind them.   
“Ok, you can mess with me but not my fucking car. Let’s go get that bitch Sammy!” Dean said in anger as he got into the Impala. Samantha got in and the sped off to the rundown house. Dean parked the car and jumped out.   
“Come on!” Dean yelled slamming the door. Samantha moved into the driver seat as Dean walked up to the house. Samantha’s seat all of a sudden leaned back and the woman appeared on top of Samantha.   
“Take me home?” The woman asked digging her nails into Samantha’s chest.  
“Dean!” Samantha screamed. Dean rushed over and shot two rounds into the ghost.   
“You want me to take you home? Well welcome home.” Samantha said as she put her foot on the gas and sped into the home. Dean ran after her.  
“Let me tell you, if you hurt my baby, I will kill you Samantha.” Dean said overlooking the car. Samantha hit Dean in the shoulder and pointed over to the woman who was staring up the stairs, water started to rush down the stairs and compile at her feet.   
“You came home to us, Mother.” Two little children said. Dean and Samantha looked as two little children rushed and hugged the woman. They all three sank into the floor and left nothing behind.   
“That is a rap on that bitch.” Dean said laughing a little. Dean got in the driver seat and gently backed out the Impala from the house.   
“See not a scratch.” Samantha said getting in. Dean drove back to their hotel and parked the car.  
“Be ready to leave in the morning.” Dean said as they walked in the door. Dean took off his jacket and went into the bathroom, Samantha changed into black cutoff short shorts and a tank top. Dean came out of the bathroom too see Samantha already packing up their clothes. Dean tossed his jacket at her and smiled. Samantha looked back at Dean and threw his jacket off of her back. Dean climbed into the bed closest to the door and laid down on his stomach. Samantha laid down in the opposite bed from Dean and went to sleep. Dean and Samantha both slept for a little bit until Samantha woke up from shivering. She looked at the digital clock,  
“1:13”, the clock flashed in the bright neon green. “Dean?” Samantha said.  
“Dean?”. Dean wiped his mouth and opened his eyes to see Samantha looking at him.   
“Yeah?” Dean replied.  
“I’m cold.” Samantha said rubbing her arm. Dean uncovered himself and walked over to her bed and climbing in under the covers. Dean draped his arm over her and let her snuggle into his chest.   
“Better?” Dean asked.  
“Much.” Samantha answered as Dean pet her hair. Samantha and Dean went to sleep in each other’s warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to see Samantha on her laptop as usual looking for cases. Dean got out of the bed and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her.   
“What did ya find?” Samantha clicked a tab on the computer which opened a news article.   
“In Florida there have been several cases of healthy people dropping dead from a heart attack.” Samantha looked at Dean waiting for his snarky remark.   
“What do you think would cause that? Want to go check it out?” Samantha nodded as Dean began to pack up what they had in their room. Samantha and Dean packed everything and headed to Marco Island, Florida. Samantha looked thorugh Dean’s cassette tapes and put in a mix tape of Dean’s favorites that he made in high school. Samantha had no problems with most of Dean’s music and always got to choose which tape they played on a long road trip. As Bob Reynolds, Medusa started to play the wind was catching Samantha’s hair and she started singing along to it.  
“I hope ya know that the wind in your hair makes you look like Medusa.” Dean joked but Samantha just ignored it. They drove to Marco Island rock music blasting out of the Impala’s open windows. Dean parked in a hotel lot and they both changed into their FBI outfits so they could look at the bodies in the morgue. Samantha came out of the bathroom and Dean was still trying to fix his tie.  
“Here, I swear men just cannot put on ties.” Samantha fixed Dean’s tie as he impatiently waited for her to finish.  
“There.” Samantha quickly kissed Dean and they both went to the morgue.  
“Hand me the badges.” Sam got out the two FBI badges and handed one to Dean. They had no problem getting into the morgue and they waited for the main doctor to arrive.   
“Go get the case file.” Sam moved Dean toward the counter and he looked back nervously. His eyes stayed alert as he requested the case file. Dean took the manila folder and sat back down next to Samantha.  
“Here, dammit.” Samantha took the case file and gave Dean a few supportive taps on the knee.   
“Hello, I am head examiner Dr. Perry, and you are?” Dean and Sam held up their FBI badges.   
“We are Agents Fuller and Tyler, Nice to meet you.” The doctor lead them into the morgue where they had a body.  
“Meet Frank O’Brian.” Samantha looked at the body for a moment.  
“He died of a heart attack right?”  
“Three days ago.”  
“But O’Brian was forty-four years old and according to his case file a marathon runner?” Samantha handed the file to the doctor.   
“Everybody drops sooner or later, that’s why I got job security.”   
“Yeah, but Frank kick it here. Just yesterday two perfectly healthy men bit in Naples. All heart attacks, you don’t think that’s strange?” The doctor looked at Dean curiously before continuing with the investigation.  
“Well, sounds like Naples problem to me. Why does the FBI give a damn anyway?”   
“We just want to see the results of Frank’s autopsy.” Dean and Sam avoided the question immediately.   
“What autopsy?” Dean made direct eye contact with the doctor and gave him a stern and threating look.  
“The one your gonna do.” Samantha and Dean shared a few glances back and forth as the doctor prepped for the autopsy. They slid on two white aprons with some gloves to avoid contamination and they watched as the doctor made the first incision directly in the middle of the chest. The doctor sat down the scalpel and opened up the chest cavity.   
“First dead body?” Samantha looked a little queasy while Dean was still as stone focusing on the body.   
“Far from it.” Samantha was standing behind Dean cuddled up as close as she could get to feel safe.  
“Oh good, these suckers can get pretty ripe.” The doctor grabbed the rib cutters and snapped three of the body’s rips.   
“Is that from a wedding ring? I thought Frank wasn’t married?” Samantha picked up the hand and saw a light differential in the skin color.   
“Not my department.” Samantha turned the hand over to expose deep scratches with dried blood all over them.   
“How did he get these scratches?” As the doctor snapped on more rib and picked up the scalpel he looked quickly at the lower arm.  
“Sometimes when someone drops dead they tend to drop. Body must’ve got scraped up when it hit the ground.” Sam set the arm back in the body bag and continued to watch the doctor examine the heart.   
“Huh? I can’t seem to find any blockages in any of the major arteries.” The doctor cut out the heart and held it up for them both to see.   
“Heart looks pretty damn healthy.”   
“Hold that a second would ya?” The doctor handed Dean the heart and continued to examine the body. The doctor cut open the spleen and blood squirted on Samantha’s face.  
“Sorry spleen juice.” Dean held back his laughter and they continued on with the doctor until he was done. Samantha took the case file with them and Dean grabbed some extra paper towels from the morgue when they left and began to gently wipe the blood off of Samantha’s face. While Dean was wiping her face which was turning redder the more Dean was cleaning off.   
“What is it?” Samantha’s face was a full bright peach color.   
“Nothing” Dean looked up and down the hallway in the morgue and kissed her softly giving her reassurance. Samantha always had a bad feel about cases they did not know anything about and Dean was going to make sure she would not have to worry. The color that filled Samantha’s cheek quickly disappeared after Dean reassured her. Dean took hold of Samantha’s hand and intertwined his fingers in with hers. As they walked out of the building and across the street to the Impala, Samantha noticed a little brown and tan mixed yorkie puppy sitting at the wheel of the car.  
“Aw, Dean look!” Samantha rushed over to the little dog and Dean sighed while rolling his eyes.   
“Sammy, put the damn dog down and let’s get going we have to question the locals.” Samantha pouted her bottom lip and help the little dog up to Dean who leaned away from it.   
“Dean it is just a dog.” Dean gently tapped the head of the animal a few times and then got into the Impala.  
“Ok, fine, you be safe.” Samantha set the dog down on the sidewalk and got in the car.   
“Why don’t you like dogs?” Dean pulled out of the parking lot and ignored the question completely.  
“No way that was just a heart attack right?”   
“Three victims all with those same red scratches, no way it was just a heart attack. All went to jittery to dead within forty-eight hours?”   
“So did something scare them to death? But what can do that?” Samantha looked surprised that Dean could be that dumb.  
“What can’t? Ghosts, Vampires, hell even pagan gods can. It could be a hundred things.”   
“Well let’s start a list and start crossing things off.” Samantha pulled out Frank’s case file and started to read it quietly.  
“All right, well, who was the last person to see Frank O’Brian alive?” Samantha flipped the page to see.   
“Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins.” Dean parked the car on the side of the street and watched some teenagers intently.   
“Wait, I don’t like the look of those teenagers right there…Let’s walk this way.” Dean headed off walking away from the teenagers and Samantha watched Dean with a confused look.   
“Teenagers? Why is Dean cautious of them?” Samantha thought about it but payed it no mind and followed Dean. A little while later Samantha and Dean arrived at Mark Hutchins house to question him about O’Brian. They entered with ease and sat down on a plaid yellow couch with Mark sitting in a matching chair holding a ball python.  
“So, the last time you saw Frank was?”   
“Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just shut the curtains.” Dean was looking around nervously at all of the habitats Mark had in his house. Lizards, snakes, alligator, mice, fish.   
“Hm, did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?”  
“Oh, totally! He was freaking out.” Samantha looked over at Dean who was acting all jittery and freaked.   
“Um so do you know what exactly scared him?”  
“Well yeah, Witches.” “Witches? Like…”  
“Well you see the Wizard of Oz was on TV the other night and he said that green bitch was totally out to get him.” Samantha was intently watching her brother being freaked out by all of the animals.   
“Anything else scare him?”  
“Yeah everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, Ferrets, Artificial Sweeteners, Those Pez dispensers with their beady little eyes, Lots of stuff.” As Dean contiuned to be cautious of everything around him Samantha contiuned to ask questions.  
“What was Frank like?”  
“I mean the guys dead I don’t want to rag on him or anything, it’s just, let’s say he got better.”   
“Better?”   
“In high school he was a dick…like a bully. Hell he probably taped half the town’s butt cheeks together, mine included.”   
“So he pissed a lot of people off? Do you think anyone would want to get revenge?” Dean was snapping his attention back and forth between the animals and the questioning, Samantha was worried. Samantha rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder as they contiuned to ask the neighbor.   
“Frank had a heart attack, right?”  
“Just answer the question sir?”  
“No, I don’t think so, like I said he got better. After what happened to his wife.”   
“Wife? So he was married.”  
“She died about twenty years ago. Frank was really broken up about it.” Dean and Samantha exchange a few glances and Dean goes back to panicking. Dean eyes the snake that is crawling on Mark and he laughs a little.  
“Don’t be scared of Donny. He’s a sweetheart. It’s Marie you got to look out for, she smells fear.” Samantha looked at Dean and right behind him was an albino python slithering up the couch.  
“Uh.” Dean turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of the snake before breathing out sharply and staring straight forward. Marie continued to climb onto Dean and over his hand that was rested on his knee and slithered down his leg. Dean was sitting still as a stone with fear filled eyes and let the snake gently crawl off of him. Samantha and Dean both left the house and got into the Impala.   
“Dean what was going on with you in there.” Dean completely ignored to question and drove to a hotel where they could change out of their FBI uniforms and change into their usual wear. When Dean pulled into the hotel the sign was light up in bright lights that read “Bluebird Hotel” . Samantha waited in the car as Dean booked a room. When the entered the room Samantha only saw one bed. The bed had a bright blue cover on it with a sliver bird shaped metal screen separating the bed part from the table.   
“Dean, they gave us one bed.” Dean closed the door and set down the two duffel bags.   
“Yeah I know. I only asked for one.” Dean wrapped his tanned and rough hands around Samantha’s thin waist and moved her long hair to the side. Dean gently kissed her soft neck and Samantha smiled in response.  
“Come on, we have to get changed.” Samantha grabbed her light pink duffel bag that was sitting next to Dean’s black one and turned to walk to the bathroom. Dean grabbed her skinny wrist and pulled her close to him.  
“Here, I can help with that.” Dean reached for the clear top button on Samantha’s blouse and unbuttoned each one slowly. Samantha watched Dean’s every movement as he slipped off her black jacket along with her with blouse letting them fall on the bed behind her. Dean exposed the gentle curve of her breast which was hidden under a silver, tropical blue leopard printed bra. Dean ran his hands down Samantha’s arms and looked at her for a moment.  
“You look very Katy Perry.” Samantha gently pushed Dean away which he preceded to pull Samantha as close as he could get her to him. Samantha kissed Dean to distract him while she took of his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt. Samantha let the shirt fall to the floor and gently ran her soft hands on Dean’s ripped and tanned chest. As Samantha and Dean held the kiss, Dean started to slowly undo Sam’s black leather belt. Samantha stopped kissing Dean but could still feel the pressure Dean was putting on her. Dean unbuttoned the black glossy button that clasped Samantha’s pants on her and slid them down to her ankles. Under her Pants she had matching underwear which was the same tropical blue that was in her bra. Samantha left Dean just in his pants while he teased her by kissing the lining of her underwear, Samantha bit her lip but knew in the back of her mind they had to finish this case.   
“Dean, we have to figure this case out, can’t we do this later?” Dean knew she was right but he didn’t want to stop.  
“Fine, but you sit right here.” Dean grabbed the pink duffel bag off of the floor and unzipped it. Samantha kicked off her black heels and took off the pants that were bunched around her ankles as Dean picked out a set of clothes from the bag. Dean took out an old Rolling Stone t-shirt paired with some jeans and her light brown boots. Dean unbuttoned the copper painted button and slowly slipped on the jeans one leg at a time. When Dean reached her knees Samantha stopped him and put the jeans on herself.   
“Now hold up your arms.” Samantha listened to him and Dean slipped on a black Rolling Stones t-shirt and kissed her when the shirt was fully pulled over her head. Dean undressed and re dressed himself in his usual wear a black shirt with jeans his dark brown boots and his green jacket. Samantha slipped on her light brown boots with her dark blue jacket and they left the hotel to go look for more information on the case. Dean dropped Samantha off at Frank’s house while he went and looked at the county clerk’s office. They both searched for anything that could be related to the latest victim. Dean researched ended early because he could not find that much information on Frank’s wife. Dean printed out a single biography about Frank’s wife and read it while he waited for Samantha to finish at the house. While Dean was waiting he developed a slight itch on the middle of his arm. A little while after Dean had read the article a few times Samantha saw the Impala and opened the door which made Dean jump a little.   
“Hey, any luck at the clerk’s office?” “I wouldn’t really call it luck. Frank’s wife Jessie was a manic- depressive. She went off her meds back in ’88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over, strung up in her motel room…..Suicide.” Dean handed the bio to Samantha and she skimmed thorugh it.  
“Any chance Frank helped her to the other side?” “No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared.” Dean started up the Impala as Samantha continued to read. Dean headed down Woodhaven Avenue with several cars passing him.  
“How was Frank’s pad?”   
“Clean. Searched top to bottom no EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur.”   
“So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons. Great three down and ninety-seven to go.” Samantha leaned over to look at Dean’s speed.  
“Dude, you’re going twenty?”  
“And?”  
“That’s the speed limit.”  
“What safety’s a crime now?” Samantha scoffed at Dean for driving so slow but just ignored it. Dean slowly approached the hotel the booked a room for but drove past it.   
“Dean, that was our hotel?”   
“Sammy, I’m not going to make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I’m not suicidal.” Samantha scoffed at Dean’s attitude toward her and just looked out the window trying to ignore him at the moment.  
“Did I just say that? That was kinda weird.” Dean laughed it off and contiuned to drive. You start to look around the car and you keep hearing this clicking sound.   
“Do you hear that sound?” Samantha listens closer and pulls out the EMF out of her jacket pocket. Samantha points the EMF toward Dean and the reading goes off the charts but leans it away and it stops detecting.  
“Am I haunted?” Dean starts to freak out.   
“AM I HAUNTED?!” Samantha calms down Dean and they finally get back to the hotel. Samantha calms down Dean and changes into her pajamas that she wore the other night along with Dean. They both go to sleep and decide to call Bobby in the morning. Samantha was cuddled up tightly against Dean with his arms around her. They both slept peacefully throughout the night (skip to morning) As soon as Dean and Samantha woke up they both took their showers and dressed. Samantha put on a blue and green flannel with jeans and her usual light brown boots with her blue jacket. Dean had on a grey shirt with jeans and his regular boots and jacket. Dean went to start the car and Samantha quickly went to the little café that the Bluebird hotel and grabbed two breakfast sandwiches and called Bobby while she was waiting. While Samantha was getting breakfast Dean decided to calm himself down by playing Survivor’s Eye of the Tiger. Dean had the windows on the Impala down and started blasting the music out. Samantha was walking back to the Impala with breakfast and hug up the phone. Sam walked up to the driver side window with the sandwiches and just watched Dean for a few moments. Samantha hit on the Impala’s hood and Dean immediately sat up and turned the song down. Dean quickly got out of the Impala and took the box carrying the breakfast sandwiches and tossed them into the seat of the Impala.  
“Dude, look at this.” Dean extended his arm out to reveal three blood red scratches that were set on his inner elbow.   
“Well I just talked to Bobby and you’re not going to like it……It’s ghost sickness.”   
“Ghost sickness? Oh god no…I don’t even know what the hell that is.” Samantha let out a deep sigh.   
“Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, Which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them to the funeral home. Symptoms are you get anxious, and scared, then really sacred the your heart gives out. Sound familiar?”  
“Yeah but Sam, we haven’t seen a ghost in weeks.” “Well I doubt you caught it from a ghost, look once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness. Thorough a cough, a handshake, whatever it’s like the flu. Now Frank O’Brian was the first to die which means he was probably the first infected. Now get this Frank was in Naples over the weekend which is where he must have spread the sickness to the other two victims.” Dean leaned against the Impala and started to worry.   
“So what I have forty-eight hours then my heart stops? But what about you? We have kissed since the morgue.”   
“Well it is more like twenty-four and all three victims have a certain personality type. Frank was a bully the other two victims, one was a vice principal and the other was a bouncer. So basically they were all dicks.”   
“So your saying I’m a dick?”  
“No, no, no. Not at all baby.” Samantha leaned in close to Dean.  
“All three victims used fear as a weapon and now this sickness is just returning the favor.”   
“Well, How do we stop it?”   
“We have to gank the ghost that started it all.”   
“You thinking Franks wife?”   
“Who knows why she killed herself ya know?” Samantha hugs Dean tightly and kissed him softly on the lips before getting into the Impala’s driver side.   
“I think you should wait in the hotel room and try to avoid anything that could speed up the process.” Dean agreed to that idea and went into the hotel room. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on the TV to try and calm down while Samantha went to search. As Dean waited in the hotel everything was freaking him out. The ticking of the clock on the wall, a flickering light, anything and everything. Samantha had left him a book with information on ghost sickness and Dean decided to read that. He turned off the TV and sat in silence reading the same paragraph over and over.   
“Horrible Death.” Those two words echoed in Dean’s mind and just made him more and more frightened than he needed to be. Dean skimming throughout the book and certain words were being bolded by his mind. You’re dying. Again, loser. Baby gonna cry? Dean shut the book and the ticking on the clock kept getting louder and louder. Dean stands up and rips the clock off of the wall and smashes it against the ground breaking it. Samantha walks in after some time and sees the broken clock in front of the door. Dean is sitting on the bed holding a pillow.  
“You all right?” Sam set a few things down on the small table that was sitting next to a window.  
“Oh yeah, I’m great. Find anything?”   
“Yeah, Jessie O’Brian was cremated, so I’m pretty sure she is not our ghost.” Samantha sat down next to Dean on the bed and hit his arm.  
“Quit scratching that.” Samantha curled up against Dean attempting to keep him calm.  
“How ya feeling?”   
“Awesome. It’s nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like. It’s fucking delightful.” Dean wraps his arm around Samantha and leans against the headboard.   
“We’ll keep looking. Don’t worry.” Dean starts to cough a little bit and the more and more till he feels something coming up. Dean rushes to the little bathroom and he coughs a little more and a little wooden piece with a black symbol on it lands in the sink.  
“I just realized something, we have been ignoring the biggest clue we have…You.” Dean holds up the little wood chip to get a better look at it.   
“I don’t want to be a clue.” “Dean this sickness, disease it is trying to tell us something.   
“What? Wood chips?”  
“Exactly.” Dean looks at Samantha with a mix of crazy and suspicion. Samantha grabs Dean’s wrist and leads him to the Impala.  
“We are going to the Lumber mill.” Samantha and Dean get into the Impala and drive straight to the Lumber Mill. They pull into the mill and both get out.  
“I’m not going in there.” Samantha walks around to the driver side where Dean is standing.   
“Dean, you can do this. I will be right beside you the whole time. No worries ok?” Samantha kissed Dean to give him a little reassurance but it just makes him more nervous. Samantha opens the trunk of the Impala and hands Dean a flashlight along with his silver gun with the white on each side of the handle.   
“I’ll man the flashlight” Samantha hands Dean the EMF while she held the gun at the ready position. Dean stood close behind her and help up the EMF when the signal increased.   
“Dean, EMF really isn’t going to work with you around.” Dean shrugged and put the EMF in his jacket pocket but still held up the flashlight. Samantha and Dean walked throughout the abandoned mill. “Whoa, wait.” Dean leaned down and picked up a wedding ring.  
“To Frank, Love Jessie. What the hell was Frank doing here?”   
“No idea.” Sam and Dean contiuned walking through the mill until the came upon a little set of lockers. One of the lockers was rattling a lot and Samantha and Dean stood on opposite sides of the shaking locker. Samantha stood ready to fire and grabbed onto the rust handle of the locker.   
“One…Two…Three.” Samantha ripped open the locker and a stray cat jumped directly out while meanwhile Dean was screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl. Samantha stands there waited for Dean to finish screaming and lets out a deep sigh.   
“Dean, it was a cat.” Dean leans on his knees catching his breath.   
“That was scary.” Samantha just walks away from her brother and he quickly follows. Samantha and Dean walk thorugh the rest of the mill looking at letters on the ground and Dean found a drawing.   
“Hey, this is Jessie O’Brian.” Dean pulls up the drawing and rips a corner with seems to start some of the machines in the mill. Dean shines the flashlight around and he sees a large man standing in the corner. Samantha turns around and points her gun at him.   
“Hey!” Samantha turns her head to look at Dean but soon sees him running off as fast as he can out to the Impala. Samantha turns her head back to the man and sees him turned around staring at her. The man starts to walk toward her and screams but she quickly shoots him multiple times. Dean was out by the Impala drinking some whiskey he had in the Impala. Samantha found him sitting on the ground at the trunk.   
“Well looks like we found the right place. Samantha left Dean at the hotel while she went to pick up more files. When Samantha arrived back at the hotel Dean was sitting on the ground covered up with the light blue blanket and scratching his inner arm.   
“Dean, you have to stop scratching your arm.” Samantha sat down next to Dean and held his hand to stop him.  
“Well here is what I found out. The man we saw in the mill was Luther. And Frank killed Luther because Luther had a crush on her. When Jessie went missing Frank was certain that Luther had something to do with it. But as we know Jessie killed herself but Frank didn’t know that. So he killed Luther by being dragged up and down a strip of road right off of the mill. No cop wanted to look into Frank or Luther’s death. Your itch is road rash and the wooden chips you coughed up. Luther must have swallowed some when he was being dragged. You’re experiencing his death in slow motion.”  
“Well let’s get to burn some bones and get me healthy.”  
“Dean, Luther was scattered all over that road, no way are we going to find all the remains.” Dean stood up and paced a little in the room.  
“Ya know what screw this.” Dean started walking for the door but Samantha jumped in front of him.   
“Dean just calm down.” Dean moved Samantha out of the way and slammed the door behind him. “Dean!” Samantha chased after Dean and he stopped.  
“Whoa, Whoa , Whoa! Dean hold on.”  
“Come on Sammy, What are we doing?”  
“We’re hunting a ghost” “A ghost exactly who does that?”  
“Us”   
“Us? Right and that Samantha, that is why our lives suck. I mean come on we hunt monsters! What the hell! I mean normal people, they see a monster and they run, but not us, no, no, no, we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that crazy people! We are insane! You know then there’s the bad hotel rooms and the horrible diners and then the truck stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean who wants this life, Sammy? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day. Every single day? I don’t think so? I mean I drive too fast and I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again and I sing along. I’m annoying I know that. And you…you’re moody. I say one wrong thing and you go off on me, I cant help what I say it is who I am. So ya know what, you can forget it” Dean turns around and starts to walk off mad.   
“Whoa. Dean, where are you going?”   
“Stay away from me Sam, ok? Cause I am done with it. I’m done with the monsters and the crazy insane creatures and I’m done with you. I’m out, I’m done. I quit.” Samantha stands there watching Dean walk off almost ready to cry but she knew it was just the sickness talking. Samantha went back into the hotel to try and figure out how to help Dean. Meanwhile Dean was walking down a street when he heard a dog growling behind him. Dean slowly turned around to see a full grown Rottweiler growling at him but in real life it is the little yorkie Samantha had picked up earlier. Dean immediately ran back to the hotel room and found Samantha inside laying on the bed crying. Dean shut the door and heard sniffling.   
“Baby, what’s wrong.” Samantha sat up and wiped away her tears.   
“Nothing it’s just you have been a pain in my side since I was born. You have only four hours left on the clock Dean. You are going to hell.” Samantha started to pin Dean up against the wall but suddenly flashed back to real life.   
“Dean, Dean, are you ok?” Dean was up against the wall and Samantha was standing in front of him.  
“I figured out how to fix you. I talked to Bobby and we just have to scare a ghost to death. So you stay here and I am going to take care of you. Samantha took off in the Impala and headed for the lumber mill. When Samantha arrived Bobby was there waiting for her.  
“When I said scare the ghost to death I didn’t actually mean it ya idjit.” Sam and Bobby loaded their guns and headed into the mill. There was a dead silence that was over the abandoned mill and they both went to Luther’s “office”. Meanwhile Dean was getting beat up by the sheriff who was also infected. Samantha stood where she did before and nothing happened. Samantha saw the pictures that were drawn and started ripping them up. Bobby watched all around for any sign then Luther appeared right behind Samantha and wrapped and arm around her neck. Meanwhile Dean is hallucinating hell and is switching back and forth between the real world and hallucinating. Luther slammed Samantha on the ground while Bobby rushed to the car and hooked up a chain. Samantha quickly grabbed the chain and wrapped it around Luther’s neck.   
“Bobby, Punch it.” Bobby took off in the Impala down the same stretch of road he was dragged down 20 years ago. As the road ended Luther’s body disappeared and Dean was healed. Bobby went back to his home and Samantha rushed to the hotel where Dean was sitting outside.  
“Dean? Are you ok?” Dean stood up and hugged Samantha tightly not wanting to let go.   
“Yeah now can we just get out of here before I get infected again.   
“Yeah, sure.” Dean grabbed the keys from Samantha and they left town immediately going wherever the next case takes them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had been driving all night while Samantha looked for cases on her phone. Nothing seemed to jump out at them so Samantha decided she might as well sleep while Dean drove. No sense in both of them being too tired to work when they found a case. Dean usually drove with one hand on the wheel and one hand either hanging out the window or Samantha was holding it. Dean reached down to his sleeping sister and took hold of her hand which put a smile on her face. Dean drove through the rest of Florida, all the way through Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, Illinois, Iowa, Nevada, and stopped at an old run down truck stop in Colorado .Dean turned off the Impala and gently shook Samantha to try and wake her up.

"Let her go." "Oh feisty are we?" "Brother? Can I eat this one instead?" The werewolf let Samantha go and started examining Dean. "Hey I am not the last piece of pie at thanksgiving." Samantha rushed over to Dean's side and grabbed his hand tightly. "Wait we have no formally introduced ourselves allow me. I am Mark Crow and this is my sister Sarah Buble." The male had short black hair and was dressed like a wannabe rocker while the girl had medium length blonde hair and wore full black except for the bright red leather jacket she had on.

"I would introduce myself but you already know who we are."

"Why yes, the Winchesters. It will be a pleasure to consume you. Father will be so proud."

"Now hold up, I said nothing about getting eaten so back up there miss dog." Sarah was about to touch Dean's face but soon got mad with anger from being compared to a dog.

"I like this one brother, can I keep him?"

"You most certainly cannot!" Samantha held up her gun to her and Sarah backed up to her brother's side.

"We are leaving, you two follow I will shoot you dead." Dean and Samantha started to walk back to the park Impala and heard Sarah growl. Samantha glanced to see them both jump into the trees and got into the Impala with Dean.

"Who does that little dog think she is? Can she keep you? Ha!"

"Just calm down, not like a monster has hit on me before." Samantha scoffed and watch the trees roll by outside while Dean drove to a hotel named "The Barnhouse" and parked outside a room.

"Here, go get us a room." Samantha took a credit card from Dean and walked to the receptionist office. As she booked a room Dean opened the trunk and took out their two bags along with a little leather case and stuck something in his pocket.

"Got it?" Samantha didn't answer Dean and just went into the room. Dean sighed and went into the hotel with their bags to find Samantha pulling her hair back in the mirror.

"Stupid dog. I should have shot her right there." Samantha set her gun down on the dresser.

"Hey, come here." Dean motioned Samantha over to him and she walked over into a hug. Dean began to gently kiss her neck and Samantha could feel Dean's stubble gently pricking her. Samantha moved her hand to rest gently against Dean’s chest as she turned to face him, her hazel eyes meeting his green ones in an intense gaze. Samantha forcefully but passionately kissed Dean and quickly pulled his jacket off. Dean began moving Samantha back a little too where they were now standing at the edge of the bed. Samantha grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, only to pull him into the most ferocious and passionate kiss she could muster up. It took Dean by surprise, but he quickly fell into the groove. Soon their lips were moving in synchronization, every movement sending shivers down both of their spines. They were gasping for breath soon after that, Dean reaching down for the hem of Samantha's shirt, only to give up and rip her shirt right down the middle.

"Dammit, I liked that shirt.' Samantha said, but Dean could tell she didn't really care, because as soon as the shirt hit the floor. Their lips smashed together again and they fell back onto the bed that was in the middle of the room. Hastily, they worked on getting each other's jeans off, trying to no avail to get them off without even touching the belt. They were in the heat of the moment, and clearly didn't care about one tiny strap of leather. Finally, the belts were no longer a problem, and the jeans were soon to follow suit. Stripping down to nothing but their underwear, they melded together for another kiss, hardly even thinking, their primal instincts taking over. Samantha could feel her brother through his boxers, the thin material leaving nothing to imagination. Dean wanted nothing more than to fuck his sister right then and there. Samantha was a virgin in this area but she was ready. Dean broke the kiss, sitting up to pull his sister's boy short boxers off. He quickly pulled his own boxers off, and forgot all limits, not that there were many left at this point. He wrapped his hand around his sister’s hips pulling her closer giving his dick a few pluses before getting up and grabbing the lube and the condom he had stuck in his pocket earlier. Samantha lay on the bed watching Dean uncap the tube and pour a generous amount into his hand and spreading his little sister’s legs. He rubbed her entrance, earning a shudder from Sammy. Slowly working his sister open, he maneuvered one finger up into Samantha feeling the heat clench around it. Samantha bit her lip in ecstasy wanting Dean inside her at that moment. Dean pumped his finger into her, working her enough to fit another. Dean searched for the bundle of nerves that he knew would make his sister quiver. Scissoring and curling his fingers, he heard Samantha gasp out in surprise. Smiling, he relentlessly brushed Samantha’s clit, earning gasps and moans that streamed endlessly from Sam's mouth. Dean added another finger, Sam's moans getting louder.

"Dean. Dean, I need it. Now." Samantha managed to breathe out, before her words were cut off by her own moans. Dean quickly sat up and brought Sam to the edge of the bed. Looking down briefly to line up with Sam's vagina, Dean softly entered her in one quick, smooth motion. Feeling all that hot, wet heat around him was almost too much to bear, and he almost lost it then and there. But he refused to finish before his little sister. Dean pulled almost all the way out until just his tip was still inside Sam, feeling her clench around him. Then he shoved back in. Setting a slow pace, Dean let his sister get used to the new feeling. But soon Sam was urging him to go faster, harder. He happily obliged, drilling into his sister like no tomorrow. Dean pushed himself faster, trying to hit that spot again. A quick shift of the legs, and Dean brushed Sam's G-spot, a loud moan spilling from Samantha as Dean then hit it dead on again and again, not letting up.

"Oh God Dean, gonna.... gonna..." Sam was at a loss for words as Dean relentlessly pumped into him, never missing the spot. Dean could feel that his sister was getting close, Wrapping a hand around Samantha’s hip and reaching down to rub her clit simultaneously , Dean massaged in rhythm with his thrusts, trying to send his sister over the edge first. Dean thought he wasn't going to outlast Sam until he felt the sudden tensing of his sister. Samantha’s body shook as she came, clenching around Dean like she was trying to kill him. Dean followed shortly after, spilling into the condom as he kept pumping. He fell against his sister’s chest, hardly able to move. Dean stripped off the filled condom and disposed of it into the little 

"Holy shit." Dean gasped, hardly able to breathe. "I couldn't agree with you more." Samantha panted as her brother rolled over to Sam's side and cuddled up against his warm body. "I never pegged you as a cuddler after sex."

"Shutup Samantha." Dean mumbled, sleep already working it's magic over them both Samantha grabbed the cover and they both laid close together under the thin blanket. Dean and Samantha needed time to recharge but Dean knew he had to get the job done. Dean rested for about an hour but then quietly and quickly got up. Dean put on his clothes that were everywhere around the room and took out a clip full of silver bullets along with his gun and the Impala’s keys. Dean smiled at his sleeping sister and quickly drove to the campsite. Dean walked down the trail gun held at firing stance and heard a twig snap behind him.

“Look who is back brother.” Sarah and Mark started to walk slowly toward Dean.

“Where is you delectable sister?” Dean didn’t answer and fired one clear shot into Mark’s heart and he feel to the ground instantly. Sarah instantly attacked Dean knocking the gun out of his reach. Sarah growled at Dean as the wrestled on the ground, Dean tried to make a grab for the gun but it was just far enough away. Sarah made a snap at Dean’s neck and Dean pinned her to the ground.

“Listen here mutt”. Dean grabbed a thick stick and held it against her neck while he reached for his gun. Dean had a hold of it and held it at point blank range to Sarah’s chest.

“Shoot me. Go ahead.” Dean had Sarah pinned on the ground and was sitting on her pelvic area holding the gun to her. Dean didn’t think twice and shot two rounds into Sarah’s heart. Sarah’s teeth changed back into normal human teeth along with her eyes.

“Bitches.” Dean left the two bodies there and walked back up to the Impala. Dean rushed back to the hotel and snuck in quietly where Samantha was still asleep. Dean undressed to his boxers and cuddled back up to his sister.

“Are they dead?” Dean sighed and shook his head.

“Yeah their dead.” Samantha giggled and turned over to see Dean and cuddled up next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to Samantha jumping on top of him and kissing him forcefully.   
“Wake up, I found us a case.” Dean sat up a little and wrapped his arms around Samantha’s waist.   
“Ok, where?”   
“In Mississippi, Biloxi.” Dean pulled Samantha down to lay beside him, As Samantha listened to Dean’s heartbeat she forget the rest of the information of the case. Dean closed his eyes and started to dose off again. Samantha loved smelling in Dean’s scent of leather and whiskey, she found it intoxicating like she could not get enough of.   
“We cant go back to sleep, Dean we have to go.” Dean sighed at the thought of leaving but knew he would have to at some point.   
“Alright Sammy, get some pants on.” Dean got up and slipped on jeans with a dark blue shirt and tossed a pair of jeans at his sister who was already wearing a Slipknot t-shirt of Dean’s over her underwear. Sam and Dean slipped on their boots along with their jackets and headed out.   
“Can I drive?” Dean stopped and looked over the hood of the Impala and glared at Samantha.   
“Look I love you don’t get me wrong but I wouldn’t let you drive my baby unless I was either dead or dead.” Samantha giggled a little at Dean’s answer and climbed into the Impala. Dean clicked his tongue agent the back of his teeth and started the Impala, driving out of the hotel’s driveway hastily. Sam put her feet up on the dash and clicked the radio on. As Slipknot’s ‘Devil in Me’ started to blast out of the radio Samantha quietly sang along and Dean smiled at his happy sister. Samantha mouthed along to the words of every song while Dean drove to Mississippi tapping along to the beats of them. A little while later Sam was reading a book the she always kept in the dash of the Impala and Dean dealt with that fact.   
“How many times have you read that book now?”   
“Why does that matter? But six if you must know.”   
“It matter Sammy because you know that book from cover to cover, what is the point of reading it again.” Samantha sighed and closed the book to look at Dean.   
“Dean, you may not understand this but when I read or when anyone reads, they take me to a different world besides this one.”   
“Nerd.” Dean muffled under his breath.   
“Jerk.”   
“Bitch.” They always ended here, Samantha knew that the little fight was over after Dean said that one word. They had done it like this since she could remember. Samantha knew that Dean would never understand the power of a book and didn’t attempt to explain to Dean again. Samantha looked out the window and seeing the green go by made her think of when she would sit in the back off on another hunt with Dean and her dad. This was the whole reason Samantha and Dean were even together in the first place. After Sam had left for college she never wanted to come back, every day she would think of Dean and what was happening to him. In truth she missed him, but would never admit it; Samantha snapped out of her daydream and took Dean’s hand off the wheel holding it close to her chest.   
“What’s wrong?” Samantha gently kisses his rugged knuckles.   
“Nothing, I just want to hold your hand.” Dean ignored and pulled on the side of a road.   
“Ok, what do did you find out about this case.”   
“Um, it’s actually a personal case Dean. I got an email from my ex-boyfriend Will and he was tied up by someone that looked like him and tortured.” Dean sighed and wiped the back of his neck.   
“Samantha, we don’t do personal calls. You know this.”   
“Dean, He needs our help and you can’t tell me that this doesn’t sound like one of our cases. He always emails me since I left five months ago, anything that goes on campus he tells me. It was just three days ago, so whatever did this is still around I’m sure.”   
“Oh yeah, well does he know why you left? Or what you’re doing?”   
“No, I just told him I needed some time with my older brother.” Samantha looked at Dean with begging eyes and pouting her lip.   
“Fine, but just this once Sammy.” Samantha perked up and kissed Dean’s cheek.   
“Now where does this jerk live?” Samantha pointed to a white house that was around the corner from where the car was parked. Dean pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car with Samantha. Dean and her walked down the sidewalk while Samantha had a death grip on Dean’s hand.   
“Are you nervous?”   
“A little Dean, I mean he was the last boyfriend I had before I left with you.”   
“Ok, Did he break your heart because I swear I will kick his ass.” Dean grabbed Samantha’s shoulders and watched her facial expressions. Samantha’s eyes started to tear up and Dean walked off hurriedly. Samantha chased after him and stopped Dean.   
“Look it was eight months ago, we are still friends. It’s okay.”   
“No it’s not Sam. You are still my little sister and nobody is allowed to hurt you.” Dean kissed Samantha slowly. Samantha grabbed Dean’s hand and took him around the corner onto the house steps. Samantha clicked the doorbell and Dean gave her hand a gently squeeze before the door opened.   
“Samantha! Hi! What are you doing back?” Will said bringing her into a quick hug.   
“I got your email and I wanted to see if you were okay.” Samantha glanced back at Dean who had a smirk across his face.   
“Well please come in.”   
“Thanks man.” Dean interjected patting Will on the shoulder and taking Samantha in by the hand he was holding.   
“I am guessing that is your brother, Dean.” Will said noticing Samantha’s finger intertwined in Dean’s hand.   
“Yeah he is very protective.” Will closes the door and Dean sits down on one of the white bar stools in the home while having a hand on Samantha’s lower back and Will leaned against the counter in front of Dean.   
“Alright, are you just gonna stare or tell us what happened?”   
“Ok. Um. It was late and I was coming home from the bar and the next thing I know I have this splitting headache and I see myself standing in front of me sharpening a knife. He talked about how disappointing I was to my friends my family, how I was never going to succeed in anything.”   
“Well sounds like he was telling the truth by the looks of it.” Samantha stomps on Dean’s foot and he laughs it off.   
“Will, are you sure it wasn’t a dream or your drunkenness affecting you.”   
“If it was a dream then how did this happen.” Will pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose a long cut on his chest starting from his shoulder.   
“Well did you talk to the police?”   
“Yes, they said that I was dreaming and told me that pranks were not taken lightly at the station.”   
“I’m sorry Will. Do you still have my cell?” Will nodded and clicked thorugh his phone.   
“Ok if anything else happens call me and I will be here quick as possible.” Samantha walked behind the bar and hugged Will tightly. Dean and Samantha left the house and saw a German Shepard barking at what seemed like nothing. Dean kneeled down to the dog and reached his finger thorugh the gate, The dog stopped barking at focused on Dean and licked the air.   
“Yeah, now are you going shut up.” The dog all of a sudden bite down on Dean’s thumb and he jerked away quickly looking at it.   
“Number one reason why I don’t like damn dogs.”   
“Here Dean, Let me see it.” The bite was not that deep but deep enough that it brought a few drops of blood.   
“It’s not that bad. You will live.”   
“Good, now come on. I will go see if I can find anything while I drop you off at a hotel so you can read dad’s journals.” Dean drove Samantha to the nearest hotel he could find and dropped her off there with their things and a few kisses to last her until Dean got back. Samantha sat down on top of the bed and opened her dad’s journal.   
“Alphas, Acheri, no, Burubru, Changeling, there.” Samantha whispered quietly as she read the scribbled notes her Dad had written. The changeling seemed like the creature they could be after but they only were children who fed on their mothers. Samantha flipped the pages reading each name that was written on top. Daeva, Deities, Djinns, the four to five pages on Demons but the page after those had Doppelganger written on top, she read the page and grabbed her phone calling Dean.   
“Samantha, What did you find?”   
"I think we are dealing with a doppelgänger. They can take the form of anyone or anything as long as the have your DNA."  
"Alright, well how do we kill the son of a bitch?"  
"A silver bullet straight to the heart."  
"Okay, I'll be back soon just have a few more locals to question." Samantha clicked off the phone and continued reading what she could about the doppelgängers. She searched folklore and several websites but they all said the same thing over and over. She knew that Dean had already faced one of these things with her father but hoped it would just be a quick in and out case as usual. While Sam was reading the last folklore book they had there was a knock on the door. Samantha always kept the door locked unless Dean was with her. She closed the book and got up slowly looking through the peephole in the door.  
"Will? How did you find me here?" Samantha offered him to come inside.  
" I just wanted to say that it is so nice having you back in town."  
"Yeah well like I said just wanted to make sure my good friend was okay."  
"Yeah about that. Samantha I miss you horribly and having you back gives me the chance to do this." Will smashed his lips against Samantha's causing her to push him away.  
"What the fuck Will?!"  
"What I thought you wanted me to be more rugged like your brother? Isn't that why you are with him?" Will pushed Samantha up against the back wall holding her there. Samantha wiggled out of Will's hold and stood behind him with her hand on her gun, that was tucked into her jeans. Will quickly swung his arm around slapping Samantha leaving a small cut on the top of her cheekbone. Samantha touched the cut gently and seeing blood on her fingers kicked her knee up against Will's crotch causing him to drop to his knees, after giving him one swift kick to the head Samantha grabbed her gun and pointed to Will.  
"Now, Get out before I do hurt you." Will stood up strongly and stared at Samantha not breaking the eye contact as he left the room. Samantha sighed sitting down on the bed. Sadly Samantha knew it could have been the doppelgänger but she did not want to waste a bullet but also commit murder. Samantha went into the bathroom and took out an antiseptic pad to clean the small cut not wanting an infection. A few moments later Dean came in the hotel room soaking wet.  
"Sammy!" Samantha poked her head out of the bathroom and held her nose.  
"Dean you smell horrible."  
"I know I found where the bitch lives. In the sewers." Samantha brushed by Dean avoiding him from seeing the cut as he went into the bathroom.  
"That would explain how it disappears so quickly." Dean ignored all of Samantha talking and showered to get the stench off of him. Samantha sat down on the bed with her book and attempted to cover the cut so Dean wouldn't see it.  
"So what do you say you go get us something to eat then go gank it?"  
"Ok sure." Dean tossed Samantha the Impala keys and a credit card.  
"Wait your letting me drive your car?"  
"Just this once with that thing out there."  
Samantha quickly picked up her gun and aimed it at Dean.  
"What did you do with him."  
"Sammy what are talking about?"  
"Dean would never let me drive his car." Dean started to walk toward Samantha causing her to shoot off a warning shot right in front of Dean's feet.  
"I swear get any closer this bullet is going I your heart."  
"Oh so your going to kill your brother?"  
"You are not my brother." Dean grabbed Samantha's elbow and pinched it slightly to knock her out. Meanwhile the real Dean was trapped in the sewers tied to a pipe. Dean was already halfway finishing cutting through the rope.  
“Sam! Samantha! Are you here?” There was no answer which just made him worry more. Dean vigorously started cutting the remaining rope and soon broke free grabbing a flashlight that was sitting on the table next to him. While Samantha had just woken up and realized she had been tied to a chair.   
“Oh look, the slut’s awake.” Samantha looked at her wrists that were bound to one of the wooden chairs.   
“Im going to escape this ya know?”   
“Not if I kill you first. You know the more I learn about your family the more I know how bad of a sister you truly are. I hope you know that Dean is only with you because he cant get it with anyone else and he knows you love him.” Samantha tugged on the ropes the bet she could.   
“I wouldn’t really try that.” The doppelganger walked over to her and slightly cut her face, licking the blood on the knife.   
“Delicious.” The ganger sat down the first knife and examined the weapons it had laid out. It carefully picked out a dagger with a pentagram Dean had carved into it.   
“Winchesters. I cant wait to tell Eve about this. She will be so proud.” The ganger made five exact cuts against Samantha’s upper chest.   
“You just asked for death.”   
“Oh did I, because I left your fuck boy of a brother in my home passed out.” Samantha screamed out in pain with each cut the doppelganger made. As a few tears began to run down her face she saw Dean outside of the cracked blinds.   
“Do you know how much of a loser you are to him. Always reading and going on and on about some stupid shit. I will be doing him a favor after I kill you.” All of a sudden the door to the hotel room bust open to revel Dean aiming his gun directly at the doppelganger.   
“Really because I have a different feeling about that.” Dean shot the doppelganger right in the heart with a silver bullet causing it to fall against the carpet and melt into a pile of skin.   
“Samantha!” Dean rushed over and kissed her softly as he untied her.   
“Are you okay?” Samantha hugged Dean tightly and cried. Dean kissed her head and told her to sit down. Samantha unbuttoned her flannel shirt while Dean cleaned to room a bit. After Dean went and wet a cloth with water to clean Samantha.   
“Here.” Dean wiped the blood around Samantha’s wounds and handed her an old t shirt. Dean set the cloth on the table and hugged her tightly.   
“Dean no offense but you honestly stink.”   
“What do you expect Sam I was in the sewer for about two hours. Can you try not and get killed for a few minutes?”   
“Yeah.” Dean kissed Samantha forcefully and went to take a shower. Sam changed out of her jeans and left on the tshirt, climbing into the black and grey bed. Samantha felt a few tears run down her face, but quickly wiped them away as she felt Dean up against her. Dean turned her to face him and wiped her under eyes with his thumb as he kissed her softly.  
“We will leave in four hours.” Samantha nuzzled into Dean’s neck and fell asleep listening to Dean’s heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had woken Samantha up early and dragged her into the car. She was curled up next to Dean as he drove to Denver, Colorado. Dean was up half of the night on Samantha’s phone searching for a case while she slept. There was nothing, only the stupid UFO sightings, which he knew was a waste of time even reading them. Dean needed a case he knew that Samantha didn’t she could find something to do but him no. Samantha moved a little resting her head on Dean’s upper leg as he pulled off of the road and into one of the safe houses they had. Dean and Samantha just used it to store weapons and important books. They had it guarded it against every being known to man, and always knew they had to rest in the Impala.   
“Mm, Dean why are we here?” Samantha sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.   
“We need to refill our stock Samantha.” Dean turned the key and got out of the Impala leaving Samantha to wake up a little more.   
“Okay so what do we need to restock?”   
“Bullets, salt, anything.” Samantha opened the door and walked into the old shack grabbing the rock salt bottles, taking as many as she could back to where Dean was organizing the trunk. Samantha emptied her hands into the compartment that had a few remaining rock salt containers and organized it neatly. Dean was carrying out some empty shotgun shells and stood behind Samantha, who was leaned over counting the batteries they had. Dean leaned against the back of Samantha and tickled her sides a little.   
“Dean we have to stock this.” Samantha pushed past Dean leaving him smirking.   
“Fine, uh, go get two extra shotguns.” Samantha acknowledged Dean with a small salute. Dean set down the packages of empty shells compartment.   
“Hey!” Samantha tossed two sawed off shotgun at him, catching each with a hand. Dean set down the two sawed off shotguns into holders and put Samantha against the Impala’s back. Samantha giggled a little from where Dean touched her side and looked into his shamrock green eyes and held the back of his neck brushing the bottom of his hair. Dean sat Samantha on the lining of the trunk and kissed her powerfully while pulling her against his growing bulge.   
“What has gotten into you?” Dean didn’t answer her just regained the pressure.Samantha started to lean back from the pressure Dean was applying onto their moving lips and he picked her up against him. Dean carried her to the side of the Impala and opened the door to the backseat laying her down.   
“Dean we don’t have any.” Dean cut Samantha off by regaining the kiss they were sharing. Dean didn’t care; he wanted this even if it meant no more hunting for either of them. Dean and Samantha undressed themselves quickly. Dean kissed down Samantha’s stomach and slowly slid off Samantha’s jeans and her purple boy shorts she had on. Dean tousled Samantha’s hair in between his fingers while she tore Dean’s bottoms off. Samantha felt Dean already bucking as felt the necklace that Dean always wore gently hitting her in the face before Dean took it off and laid it on the back window’s ledge. Samantha took the opportunity to switch the roles having Dean laying on the black seats while she slowly guided Dean’s cock into her. Dean placed his rough hands on Sam’s sides guiding her up and down forcefully. Samantha help back her quiet moans from kissing Dean as he pushed her down more forcefully.   
“Uh, Dean.” Samantha was breathless as she took control over Dean’s movements, going faster and harder. The feel of his warmness inside her was turning her on even more than she already was. Dean leaned up against the back door while Samantha held onto to his body. Dean gently bit down on Samantha’s neck, the sweat rolled down her back gently and her eyes rolled the back of her head while a strangled moan ripped from her chest. Dean thrusted inside of her his cock throbbing inside of her, Samantha clenching around him letting out breathless moans as Dean rammed into his sister’s g spot he felt her nails dig into his back shoulders. She felt his hands move to her hips and rock into her the hardest he could causing the much needed friction. Samantha let out the last of her quiet moans into Dean’s ear knowing how much he loved to hear the pleasure he was making for her. Dean kissed her neck and slightly dug his nails into her side, not stopping until Samantha climaxed herself, quivering against him. Samantha’s walls clenching around Dean’s cock causing him to groan and burying his mouth into her neck. Dean stopped rocking as he emptied inside her and she let out the last remaining of her climax clinging onto Dean letting him pull out of her gently. Dean laid Samantha down on the leather seat covering her in his leather jacket while he slipped on his gray boxers. Dean had always kept a little pile of blankets in the backseat’s floor in case he couldn’t sleep in one of the seats, but this time he wanted to sleep near Samantha in case of something. He took her hand and held it against his beating heart. Samantha gently swirled her fingers on Dean’s smooth chest as he wiped her hair back that was blocking her eyes. Both of them laid there listening to the soft rain that was coming down outside as they stared into each other’s soft eyes.   
“Do you ever feel like we could be normal?”   
“Sammy, don’t go crazy on me now.”   
“No I mean it Dean. Without the hunting, could we be normal?” Dean sat up and kissed his sister answering her question.   
“I know we could do it but do you really want to Samantha? I mean when have we ever had a normal life, other than when we were children?”   
“Well what if I got pregnant?”   
“Pregnant? Then I would make you and myself hand up every last bit of hunting and we would start a normal life because I am not having my niece/nephew or son/daughter being brought up in this life.” Samantha’s face was hanging over the side of the backseat. Dean touched the bruises on her and frowned a little.  
“Hey, there just a couple of marks, they will heal.” Dean pulled Samantha down next to him in the floor and pulled her close as ever. Samantha buried her face into Dean’s chest, breathing in his leather, whiskey and motor oil scent. Dean was alert while Samantha rested, always was, Dean didn’t need rest after he was used to it. Samantha on the other hand, this was her second time doing it with anybody, Dean understood that. His leather jacket was still wrapped around her tightly and her calm face put Dean at an ease. A couple moments later Dean’s cellphone started to ring, he dug it out of his jean pocket and flipped it open answering it.   
“Dean?”   
“Dad?”   
“Yeah, it’s me son. Where are you?”   
“Uh, in Denver, Colorado at the shack.” Dean looked down at Samantha worrying.   
“Okay. See you soon.” Dean looked at the phone and sat up quickly. Samantha groaned lightly as Dean threw a t shirt and jeans at her.   
“Sammy, get dressed.”   
“What? Why?”   
“Dad’s coming…”


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha quickly put on some clothes and fixed her hair in the rear view mirror of the Impala while Dean was making sure John had nothing to make him pissed about.   
“Dean Why is dad coming?”   
“I don’t know Sammy, but he cannot know about this okay?” Samantha understood completely, her dad John, never supported anyone that they dated and I he found out about them he would be simply mortified at what his children had become. John was the main reason Samantha left for college when she did, John was very set in his ways like parents are and he killed before he asked. Dean gripped Samantha’s waist pulling her into him.   
“No matter what happens we will be okay.” Dean kissed Samantha’s nervous lips with a soft and protective kiss. Samantha buried her head into Dean’s chest hugging him tightly. Dean looked toward the entrance to the road and saw John’s headlights shining thorugh the drizzle of rain. Dean carefully moved Samantha away from him as John’s 1983 blue GMC sierra truck pull next to the parked Impala. John shot Samantha a quick and disgruntled look as he exited the truck.   
“Good to see you my boy.” John gave Dean one of those man hugs with a hard pat on the back. Samantha was leaning against the back of the Impala awkwardly looking around.  
"Sam."  
"Dad." They nodded at each other and John continued talking to Dean. That was as much emotion as John ever showed her since she left for college and it hurt her even more.  
"I need your help on a case, the Morton house." Samantha and Dean looked at each other in awe. No one has ever gone to that house and lived; even some hunters they know never came back out. Any hunter who survived that house would be known as a legend. Dean helped John check his stock while Samantha stayed out of their way. They agreed to follow John to the Morton house and make a plan while loading their supplies. John turned his truck around and waited for Dean to start the Impala before zooming off back down the dirt road that led up to the house. Dean quickly pecked the side of Samantha’s head while he switched the car into drive. They drove out behind John and followed him into the main road as Samantha switched on the radio and rolled down her window. As Dean followed John he noticed Samantha tapping the seat in between them and took hold of it. After about two to three hours of driving John had decided to pull over and get some rest along with Dean and Samantha. John’s truck only had a driver seat and the rest of the space left he had supplies everywhere, therefore he had to sleep in the Impala with Dean and Samantha. Dean setup the front seat for John while Samantha fluffed the backseat’s floor for herself.   
“Take the seat Sammy.” Dean laid down in the floor and handed his jacket up to Samantha, although she graciously declined he draped it over her anyway. Samantha just wanted to sink down next to Dean and listen to his heartbeat as she rested. It wasn’t fair that she had to keep her feelings away from Dean just because her Dad was there. John was quietly snoring now and she felt Dean slowly intertwining his fingers in with her lowered hand. Samantha looked over the edge of the seat to see Dean holding a finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet. Samantha quietly slid down beside Dean and snuggled into him tightly.   
“Did you really think I was going to let you sleep without me?” Samantha liked Dean’s quiet voice and she rested her head against his chest, hearing his slowing heartbeat. Samantha and Dean did not need to sleep but decided to fade off anyway.   
(A few hours later)  
John woke up first and didn’t bother checking on Samantha or Dean he just went straight to his truck. John dug out his journal and flipped a few pages before he found a page he had marked with a bright yellow tab. ‘The Morton house’ was written at the top of the page John had everything that he knew about the Morton house written down along the page. John flipped a few more pages until he reached his private part of his journal and picked up the only picture he kept. It was of his wife, Dean and Samantha as little kids on her mothers lap. John breathed in the crisp air outside and closed the book, tossing it into the lock box in his truck. John shut the driver door and thought it was time to wake the rest of the family. John reached up to hit the roof of the Impala but stopped mid reach. John looked in the back window to see Samantha in the floor with Dean facing the seat and Dean had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist. Dean's head was nuzzled into Samantha's neck, John was confused about what he was seeing. He know when they were little they used to cuddle when they were scared but had they kept that all this time? John was disgusted and quickly hit the roof of the Impala hard. Samantha woke up with a scream and saw John open the door pulling Dean's jacket off of them.  
"What in the hell are you two doing?!"  
"I feel in the night I guess.."  
"She was cold." Dean and Samantha's answers made no sense with each other but John shook it off as Dean got out of the Impala and wiped the sleep off of his face.  
"We got about an hour or so driving ahead of us so let's get a move on." Samantha sat down in the back seat and flattened out hair hair. John got into his truck while Dean slipped behind the wheel and started the engine. Samantha climbed over the front seat and sat down right next to Dean.  
"Do u want to dig up information on the house Sam?"  
"Yea, sure." Samantha dug out the case file that John handed Dean earlier and flipped a few pages.  
"Okay so the Morton house was owned by Edward Dagger. He was supposedly lonely and paranoid, he brought home corpses from the hospital where he worked and set them up in a macabre birthday celebration in his bomb shelter. He then committed suicide by overdosing on horse tranquilizers. After death, each year on the twenty- ninth of February would capture and kill anyone in the house to continue his "celebration." This combined with the spirits of the corpses he stole from the hospital, who remain in the house and give the Morton House its reputation as the most haunted house in America. That is all Dad has on the subject." Dean scoffed and glanced at the folder Samantha was holding.  
"There is something Dad's not telling us." Samantha leaned against the passenger side door and put her feet under Dean's leg to keep them warm. Samantha read the file over and over to herself and a few more times to Dean. Finally after driving so much they reached the Morton house at about seven and started to unload supplies. The door was open and they all stepped in wary of any event. Of them had their shotguns brought into a firing position.  
"Samantha you go patrol this room and the kitchen. Dean you have the three bedrooms here and I have the upstairs. Meet back here at midnight because that is when the fun starts." They all split into their assigned sections and kept the walkie talkies on speaker. Samantha and Dean kept a closed up watch in each other and Dean checked in on John every few minutes. Samantha sat down in the part that connected the main room with the kitchen and laid her shotgun over her lap. It had been about a day of driving and this was the only time she could sit down without being in a moving vehicle. Samantha kept a watchful eye on both rooms, even though each time nothing happened.  
"Eleven twenty two." Samantha sighed leaning her head against the wall. She saw Dean coming into the kitchen from the corner of her eye and smiled faintly.  
"Sammy, we have to tell dad."  
"Tell dad what?"  
"You know what." Samantha's face went blank as she looked behind Dean in fear.  
"D-Dean. Behind you." Samantha slowly grabbed her shotgun and blasted a salt round into a man who was standing behind Dean. Dean fired off another shot behind Samantha causing them both to stand. Dean rushed to the three bedrooms he was supposed to be watching leaving Samantha there. All of a sudden Samantha heard John rushing down the stairs.  
"Where's Dean?" Samantha pointed to the bedrooms and John circled around to Samantha.  
"Dean! Dean!" John and Samantha started screaming out. Samantha's heart started pounding in worry. Samantha and John looked everywhere for Dean but couldn't find him. Samantha called Dean with her phone but there was no answer which worried her even more.  
"Damn." John kicked one of the old chairs. Samantha started to tear up a little as she kept looking finding no hope. Meanwhile Dean was being tied to a chair and had a birthday hat strapped onto his head. Dean struggled to break the ropes that were binding him to the chair and saw a Tall man walking toward him.   
“Oh, you will have hell to pay when I get out of here.”   
“Who said you are leaving?” The man put on a slow murderous happy birthday record and started to laugh lightly.   
“I wanted that sweet woman next to you but she shot me.”   
“You stay away from her you dick.”   
“Oh, you love her. Isn’t love sweet and sickening? Nobody ever loved me, except for Amelia here.” He walked over and gently stroked a rotting corpses face. Dean closed his eyes, holding back a gag. Dean left a nail in the old chair near his hand and started to quietly pry it out as the ghost continued to talk.   
“Dean!” Samantha yelled out as she started to go downstairs into the basement. Samantha was in a frantic state of panic.   
“Samantha will you just relax Dean can get himself out of these situations.” Samantha stopped and walked back over to where John had sat down on the stairs that led upstairs.  
“How can you even say that! He is your son, do you not even care about him? You are just sitting here waiting to be a ‘legend’ for taking this house well you know what ‘Dad’ I love my brother and I am not going to leave him to die.”   
“What makes you think I don’t care about my son?”   
“Because your sitting here like the sorry ass excuse of a father like you have always been.”   
“Sorry excuse for a father? I saved you from burning in that house, I trained you to survive this world.”  
“Dean saved me, Dean trained me, hell Dean even let me leave for college and he protects me when I can’t protect myself. The only reason I am standing you right now is for his sake because if it was up to me I would never answer you calls never do anything you asked or wanted me to do. The only thing holding us as a family is DEAN!”   
“Samantha I gave you a chance to stay with us but you wanted to go off to college and be the slut you were always meant to be.”   
“The only time I have ever had sex was with Dean and…” Samantha stopped and John just stared at Samantha in horror. Samantha wasn’t sorry she said it but she knew Dean wouldn’t be happy he couldn’t say it himself.   
“YOU TWO DID WHAT!”   
“We fucked and it was very enjoyable.” John looked as if he was about to vomit before he could say anything.   
“You not…that are you?”   
“I don’t know.” Samantha held her stomach tightly and sniffled away her running nose. John couldn’t even look at her and he pushed by her. She could feel his disgust radiating toward her but she is glad that she told John.   
“James Dean Winchester, if you can hear me, then you are no longer my damn son.”  
“Oh I can hear you loud and clear Johnathan.” Dean wrapped his arm around Samantha’s shoulder and she hugged him tightly. John walked up to Dean with a smirk on his face and his hands clenched into fists.   
“You and her need to leave. Now, because if you two don’t I will kill one of you.”   
“You are not going to touch her and we are happy to leave your sorry ass here.”   
“Dean, don’t.”   
“You shut your slutbag mouth. If it wasn’t for you none of this would have happened and your mother would still be alive.” Without hesitation Dean punched John square in the face and pushed Samantha behind him.   
“For once I thought you wouldn’t be a dick but you just had to bring up mom. It’s your only fault she is dead John.” Dean left his dad laying on the floor as he took Samantha by the hand and walked out of the house with her. Dean got in the Impala with Samantha and drove off in a mad anger.   
“Dean where are we going?”   
“Somewhere. Only five miles away.” Samantha watched as Dean was steaming mad with anger toward John he didn’t care about the speed or anything else. Dean pulled off the road at a little shack and turned off the car quickly.   
“Dean, just calm…” Samantha got cut off by Dean pushing his lips onto Samantha’s. Sam laid down against the cold leather seat of the Impala and let Dean have his will. Dean pushed his tongue inside of her mouth while tousling her hair in his fingers. Samantha rested her hands into Dean’s back pockets as he traced the lining of Samantha’s every tooth with his tongue. Samantha felt Dean adding more pressure onto her lips and she gently moaned into his mouth. Samantha cupped the side of Dean’s face and he put it above her head.   
“I love you.” Dean told her as he kissed her a few more times before sitting up.   
“Are you okay now?” Samantha leaned against him with a smile.   
“Yes, and we need to get away from here.” Dean started the car again and pulled out onto the black pavement rolling down the road leaving John in the Morton house.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks since the escapade with John and Dean and Samantha had been working cases non-stop. Dean and Samantha had finally stopped for a while at a motel which was great news to Samantha. She had been feeling carsick and throwing up every morning. She had been hiding it from Dean pretty well but she knew he would find out. It was really late and Dean sent Samantha out the get some food but she made a little detour to a gas station to pick up something. She got Dean the regular burger and pie while she got the same thing only fries instead of pie. Samantha did the special two knock pause added with three after. Dean opened the door and took the bag from Samantha, sitting it down on the small table. As Dean sat down to eat Samantha went into the small bathroom and took out a pregnancy test from the back of her jeans that she snuck past Dean and let out a deep anxious breath. Samantha unboxed the little stick and followed the instructions thoroughly and sat it down on the piece of toilet paper on the counter.   
“Sam, your burger is getting cold, might want to hurry button.”   
“I’m not hungry.” Samantha was sitting on the side of the tub shaking her knee nervously, she had to wait about two minutes for the result and she felt it was too long. The wait seemed endless, she decided that if she went out and tried to eat it would make the time past faster. Samantha left the test on the counter and exited the bathroom going over to the small table where Dean was sitting finishing his pie. Samantha sat down next to Dean and laid her head on his shoulder, staring at the untouched food on the table. Dean kissed her head gently, and threw the wrappers in the bag.   
“What is it?”   
“Nothing, just not hungry.” Samantha was counting down the time she had left before the result and her heart kept beating faster and faster the less time there was remaining. Dean stood up and headed toward the bathroom.   
“Dean don’t.”   
“Sammy, I have seen your tampons before.” Dean unknowingly walked into the bathroom and stopped. His eyes were glued to the pregnancy test laying on the counter. Dean was still as a stone until he felt Samantha hug him from behind.   
“Are you pregnant?” Samantha slipped by Dean and picked up the test with closed eyes. As Samantha opened her eyes her heart dropped to her stomach. Samantha was silent as she leaned against the counter setting the test back down. Dean was standing in the doorway waiting for her answer but decided to pick up the test himself.   
“Samantha, come here.” Dean took Samantha’s hand and pulled her close, kissing her head.   
“We are going to be awesome and this baby will be the best damn baby ever. Now you need to get over there and eat.” Dean moved Samantha over to the small table and set the food in front of her.   
“Eat.” Samantha knew a whole world of changes were about revel themselves to her and Dean. As Samantha nibbled on the fries she noticed Dean staring at her.   
“What?”   
“Just you’re pregnant with my baby.” Dean looked as if he was about to cry, which was a shock to Samantha, her big tough brother about to cry because she is pregnant. Samantha had finished the small basket of fries and she walked over to Dean who was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. Samantha straddled Dean’s upper legs and looked into his viridian green eyes. Dean rested his head against her upper chest, breathing in the scent of fresh honey and spring rain. Samantha smiled against her brothers head as a tear ran down her face.   
“I love you.” Samantha kissed Dean’s head and he replied by pulling her closer. Dean laid back pulling Samantha with him, and flipping her over under him. Dean kissed her softly and placed his hand in the curve of her waist. Dean loved Samantha, he truly did but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Most things he was able to mutter out, but he wasn’t ready to admit any of his deep feelings yet. Dean threaded his rough fingers into her soft brown hair, as he begged for an entrance. Samantha let him pass past her lips and he felt every crevasse of her mouth. She moaned quietly into his mouth and he slipped his hand under her blood red shirt. Samantha grabbed Dean’s wrist stopping him just as he reached the bottom of her bra.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Dean, we can’t raise a baby. We’re hunters; a baby would just slow us down.”   
“Who said we were hunting anymore?”   
“Dean, you can’t survive without hunting, It is your life.”   
“Yes but now this child is.” Samantha curled against Dean and smiled against him. Dean wrapped his arm around her and laid on his back. Samantha listened to Dean’s slowing heartbeat as he rubbed her upper arm.   
“I found a case.” Dean sighed knowing Samantha had not listened to a word he just said.   
“I just said no cases, little sister.”   
“But Dean it’s one case? Just a ghost we can take care of that.”   
“Sammy. No.”   
“Ugh fine. then what do you want to do…” Samantha was cut off by a knock at the door. Dean got up leaving Samantha sitting on the bed. Dean glanced out of the peephole at the top of the door and turned around, leaning on the door.   
“It’s dad.” Samantha mouthed an angry no to Dean but he opened the door anyway.  
“Dad.” John pushed past Dean into the room and Samantha ducked under the bed.   
“Where’s Samantha?”   
“Somewhere out getting research.” Dean was nervous sitting down on the bed.  
“Good then we can talk. Answer this one question, Why did you hookup with your sister.”  
“I love Samantha, I tried and believe me I did try to be with anyone else but none of it felt right. The only time something did feel right was when I kissed her. Dad, I this is hard for you to accept but we love each other and you are going to have to deal with this.” John scoffed at the explanation Dean had just given him.  
“Awe, what did she do cut off your balls, Dean?” Dean abruptly stood up and pushed John against wall behind him.   
“Listen here you asshole, You brought us up this way. Nobody to love or cherish in the right way, because of hunting. We decided to do something about it so you need to take a long look at the both of us, because we are all you have.” Dean let go of John and helped Samantha out from under the bed, taking her hand.   
“Hello there, home wrecker.” Dean moved Samantha behind him in case John decided to make things worse.   
“Home wrecker? John are we starting this again? I’m sick and tired of you being a beat down father on me. I have accomplished more than you ever will, I have love while you let yours burn. She did that to save you, you would have died but she a damn deal and now we are stuck with you instead of her.” Samantha had moved in front of Dean feeling him hold her back at the elbows.   
“I loved your mother, and all I wanted was to make sure she didn’t die in vain.” John’s voice was cracking as if he was about to cry. Mary was a sensitive topic to everyone, Dean was the most it hurt. John and Mary always fought according to Dean and he would always try to fix his messes. Samantha didn’t get to know her much, She wished she had but that damn demon took her away from them. John sniffed up his tears and scratched the back of his head.   
“You two left me in that house to die, ya know.”   
“Yes, but somehow you’re still here.”   
“And so are you, but I am going to take care of this situation.” John reached behind him pulling out Dean’s gun and pointing it directly at Samantha’s heart. Dean glanced over to the counter, where he placed the gun earlier, seeing an empty place.   
“Lets make a deal shall we? Samantha walks out of here and goes back to college while me and my boy here go back to doing what’s best hunting.”   
“Better Idea. You walk out and let me and Sammy go on with our lives.” John lowered his gun and watched Samantha intently.  
“Wait, Samantha. You’re glowing? Is she glowing, why is she glowing?” Samantha clutched the end of her top and avoided eye contact with John while Dean stood in front of her.   
“Shit! Really?” John pulled out his phone and began dialing 911.   
“Dad, put the phone down.”   
“Dean do you realize what the hell you two have done? That child is a crime and I am turning you two in.” Dean made a quick grab for his gun, taking it out of John’s hands and unloading it. Dean sat the gun on the bed and took John’s phone as well sticking it into his pocket. Samantha sat down on the bed and started to nervously wipe her hands on her jeans. Dean watched John intently as he moved around the room, staring at everything.  
“We will discuss this tomorrow, I have to room next door and I would prefer if Dean slept out in the Impala.”   
“Good luck with that. I am staying here with Sam.” John scoffed at Dean and walked out of the room, hearing the door slam, Samantha started to cry a little as she curled into a ball on the bed. Dean laid down next to her and moved her hair behind her ear.   
“Sammy, he is a dick. Don’t listen to him.” Dean kissed her forehead and pulled her close. It was already late and Samantha had faded off, cuddled up to Dean who didn’t trust John so he stayed up and watched whatever was on TV. Samantha moved closer to Dean, not that she could get any closer. Dean glanced over at the digital clock that was sitting on the counter. Dean watched as the nine turned to a zero, flashing midnight. Dean switched off the TV and slid down next to Samantha, closing his tired eyes. Not less than a minute later Dean heard John screaming and rushed out of bed, out of the door. Dean stopped in the doorway to see claw marks going down John’s chest ripping him to shreds. Dean felt something brush by his leg and rushed over to John lifting up his head.   
“Take care of Samantha, Dean.” John went limp and Dean dropped his head onto the floor.   
“Dean?” Dean looked up to see Samantha standing in the doorway wrapped in his leather jacket. Dean stood up and hugged Samantha as she glued her eyes to the bloody mess that had become of her father.   
“What happened?”   
“Hellhound, Dad made a deal and his ten year clock was up.” Dean walked away shamefully, into the room. Samantha followed him hastily stopping at the door. Dean was packing up everything into the duffel bags and Samantha stopped him.   
“Dean, stop.” Dean pushed Samantha out of the way and kept stuffing the last remaining things into the bag. Samantha took the bag away from Dean and sat him down on the bed.   
“Dean, just stop for a second.”   
“How can I Sammy, Dad’s gone because he made some damn deal. This is why we stop hunting now. We’re going to Bobby’s.” Dean made sure everything was cleaned up and closed the door leaving John’s body in his room and dashing off in the Impala with Samantha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be separating the next few chapters, into each month of her pregnancy so i can spend more time writing about them with the child. please let me know what you think of this decision.   
> Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had the music turned low so his sister Sam could catch up on her sleep. Ever since they had seen their dad’s body torn it had an affect on her. Samantha was leaning on Dean’s shoulder while he drove and every once in awhile she would jerk awake and fall back asleep pretty quickly. The road was empty, no other cars were passing and it was a nice slow rain hitting the black pavement. Samantha moved to rest her head against the seat, Dean glanced down at the upper glove compartment and saw a clean spoon. Back when they were little Samantha and Dean pranked each other constantly. After their mom had died they didn’t joke often anymore. Dean grabbed the spoon quietly and gently slipped it into his sister’s open mouth. Digging out his phone, dean flipped the phone and aimed the camera at Samantha. Snapping a picture he quickly put up his phone and turned the volume dial to the max and let it blast out heavy rock. Samantha jerked away and knocked the spoon out of her mouth.   
“Hey! Wakey wakey Sammy!” Samantha ruffled her hair and turned down the music.   
“Dean we aren’t doing this again.” Dean chuckled lightly and patted her shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her against him in the seat.   
“Awe what's wrong Sammy. Someone afraid they're gonna get a little nair in their shampoo again?”   
“Alright, but you asked for it.” Dean pressed on the break at a stop light and kissed Samantha gingerly. Samantha’s phone chimed and she dug it out of her pocket. Tapping the screen she read the alerts and moved to the side of the Impala seat. Dean said no more cases but she knew that she could fight some more, even if she was pregnant. Samantha scrolled through pages and pages of paranormal happenings in the news and looked for an easy one the would be quick and easy. There was one about three hours away from them in Ypsilanti, Michigan. Three people had already disappeared up their chimneys in the middle of the night and according to the families they were asleep until they heard a thump on the roof and screaming.   
“Hey Dean?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I found a case..” Dean rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath.   
“I said no more hunting Sammy.”   
“Yeah but Dean, it’s only three hours away, we could at least do this one before quitting. please.”   
“Alright give me the details.” Samantha read the three articles on each disappearance and dean agreed. Making a turn onto a road they headed off to Ypsilanti. Dean parked in a hotel at the start of town and they unloaded into the room. Samantha sat down on the bed as Dean got ready in his FBI suit. Sam pulled out her phone and looked up the first address saving it to the GPS on her phone.   
“Yo get ready. This was your idea to take this case so up up.” Samantha shed her clothes and picked out her uniform. Dean was leaning on the couch and he watched her intently. unfolding the clothes and folding the previous ones back into the bag.   
“Everytime I see you like that…” Dean trailed off taking his sister by the hips and bringing her against himself. Samantha smiled biting her lip as Dean kissed the center of her chest. Samantha pushed dean back and got dressed in a hurry. Samantha buttoned up the last button on her blouse and turned to Dean. Giving her a peck on the lips they headed out the the most recent victims house. 

(Later)  
“Me and my daughter were asleep and Jim was down decorating the tree, next thing I know we hear a thump on the roof and my husband scream and now I’m talking to the FBI.”   
“And you didn’t see any of it?” Dean was scribbling in a small notepad.  
“No he was-he was just gone.”   
“Let’s see doors were locked, there was no forced entry. Does anybody else have a key to the house?”   
“Mm, My parents, but they are in florida.” Dean tucked his small Notepad back in the inner pocket and shook the lady’s hand.   
“Thank you for letting me look around. I’m sorry for your loss.” Samantha and Dean turned away, beginning to walk off.   
“Um the cops said my husband might have been kidnapped. But the kidnappers haven’t called yet or demanded a ransom and it’s been twenty four hours.” Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked off with Sam,heading back to the Impala.   
“Find anything.”   
“Uh, mistletoe, stockings, this.” Sam unfolded her hand to reveal a singular tooth. Dean picked it out of her hand.   
“A tooth, where was this?”  
“In the chimney.”  
“A chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney, it’s too narrow.”   
“Well at least not in one piece.” Dean tucked the tooth into his pocket and they headed toward the Impala. Dean opened the door and sat down turning the key. In an instant loud rap music spouted from the car’s speakers making Dean cringe a little. Samantha laughed and sat down in the car. Samantha licked her finger and dashed one point for her in the air.   
“Really? That’s the best you got?” Samantha nodded as they headed for the hotel again. Dean reached the hotel and dropped Samantha off there to do research and he went off the talk to the other victims. Sam went into the room and dug out the laptop, taking off her FBI uniform to get a little more comfy she slipped on one of Dean’s oversized shirts and started searching. She typed in anything from ghosts, witches, christmas lore even. She found something about the anti-santa. Krampus. Krampus would usually have a limp and smell like candy to entice the children near him. He was known for taking children but not parents. Samantha read about five sites about Krampus and it all seemed to match up. Dean came in and set down his keys.   
“So it turns out all of them were downstairs, everyone else in the house was asleep but they all visited the same place. What do you got?” Dean walked behind the couch and messed around with Samantha’s clothes before turning to listen to her.   
“Ok well if I tell you, you are gonna say I’m crazy.”   
“What could you possibly say to make me think that?”   
“Alright, I think we are dealing with evil santa.” Dean sat next to her and smiled.   
“You’re crazy.”   
“Yeah. But it all matches the descriptions and it’s the closest thing we got.” Dean lifted up the bottom of his shirt that Sam was wearing and rubbed her inner thigh. Dean sat the laptop on the coffee table and pushed Samantha to lay on the couch. Spreading her legs,he kissed her forcefully, while holding the back of her neck. Grinding into her with his crotch she pushed back on him. Samantha felt dean reaching up under the shirt, trying to unhook her bra. Samantha stopped him and moved out from under him.   
“Let’s not try for twins.”   
“Can we?” Samantha shook her head and kissed Dean one more time before getting dressed in her usual outfit. They had a lot more investigating to do before anything could happen. Samantha held Dean’s arm while he drove to the next place they had to go. Sam and Dean got out of the car and saw a beat up old sign that read ‘Welcome to Santa’s Village.’ there was an elf standing at the entrance and a few people dressed as reindeer and elves scattered through the little park. There were a few families standing in line to see the Santa they had there while other were taking pictures with straw reindeer that were covered with lights. Samantha locked arms with Dean as they walked through the run down little holiday park.   
“Does kinda lend credence to theory, don’t it?”   
“Yeah but Anti-Claus, couldn’t be.”   
“It’s a christmas miracle...hey speaking of christmas we should have one.”   
“A what?” Dean stopped walking and stood face to face with her.   
“We should have a christmas. Come on Sammy. we’ll get a tree and a little boston market-- Just like when we were little.” Samantha shrugged  
“Dean those weren’t exactly hallmark memories for me, ya know?”   
“What are you talking about we had some great Christmases.”  
“Whose childhood are you talking about here?”   
“Awe come on Samantha.”   
“No, just--no.” Dean smirked at Samantha and walked off a little ways from her. Still keeping her in sight. Samantha sighed and glanced at a funny looking plastic reindeer and began thinking back to christmas when their Dad wasn’t there and she went behind Dean’s back and looked into her father’s journal. She asked so many questions and she remembered Dean kept getting upset with her. Especially when she brought up mom… they almost never talked about their mom. Dean pushed it deep inside of him and it barely surfaced but when it did, it was first covered up in full anger but then sadness and the relationship Dean had with his mother was close. Even though she died when he was little Dean loved her and promised to protect her name. Samantha was zoned out completely, only thinking back to that one christmas.   
“You’d think with the ten dollars it costs to get in this place Santa could scrounge up a little snow.”   
“What?” Dean knocked her out of the trance and she looked around her.   
“Nothing, what are we looking for again?” Samantha scratched her leg and then her arm, feeling uncomfortable.   
“Um, Lore says the Anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets.”   
“Great, so we’re looking for a pimp santa. Why are you so jittery?” Samantha chuckled a little and they walked forward. Dean stopped and looked at the line of kids to see Santa. The santa looks old and raggedy. A little boy hops up to his lap and Dean smirks noticing a sexual thing he said to the little boy. The mom pull the boy off of Santa’s lap and Dean notices him getting up.   
“ I think I’m allergic to something here.”   
“Hey check it out.” Dean and Samantha carefully watched as the old santa limped past them. His heavy breathing and the beat down clothes which had holes in them.   
“Are you seeing this? Dean looked over at Sam in shock.   
“A lot of people walk with limps right?”   
“Tell me you didn’t smell that. That was candy, man.”   
“That was ripple--i think. Had to be.” Dean and Sam exchanged looks and watched the Santa leave the park.   
“Maybe. we willing to take that chance? By the way Sam.” Dean tossed and empty packet to her and she read the label. itching powder.   
“You didnt”   
“Oh I did.”   
“You’re a friggin jerk, you know that.”   
“I know. But don’t worry wears off in five minutes.” Samantha and Dean rushed to the Impala and followed the man beat up old red truck to his house. Stopping about three miles behind him at a gas station they filled up for a stakeout. Sodas and snacks, Dean waited in the car while Samantha got everything they needed. Samantha grabbed a change of clothes iin the back of the Impala not wanting to sit in old itching powder all night. She also picked up a little tube of superglue and slipped it into the things. Samantha slid a credit card and went out to the car where Dean was waiting. Samantha opened the side door and set down the bag of snacks. Dean headed off after the man and parked right under a tree in his front yard to watch the house. Samantha moved the bag over to the side of her and leaned on the window. Dean took her hand and let her lay down against his lap. Dean pet her head while brushing her hair out of her face. Samantha played with Dean’s loose hand and she felt his rugged hands from where he had built up a few calluses.   
“Go ahead and sleep I can watch him.” Samantha wasn't going to Dean stay up all night just to watch some murderous anti-Claus. Samantha wasn’t tired but she was starting to get a little bored. Only thirty minutes had passed and they were just sitting in complete silence. Samantha felt Dean twirling his fingers in circles on her bare stomach and she arched her back slightly at the feeling. Dean began slowly moving down to the top of her jeans and unbuttoned them. Samantha didn’t stop Dean and he bent down kissing the lining of her underwear. Samantha watched Dean’s hand disappear into her underwear and she felt him start to rub her clit and she bit her lip in pleasure. Dean massaged it vigorously, moaning silently Samantha took hold of Dean’s belt. She quickly undid the belt and pulled down the jeans showing his black boxers. Dean had a growing bulge and it was clearly noticeable. Samantha hooks tow finger into his boxers and stops at the immense pleasure she is feeling from Dean. Swallowing hard Samantha pulls down the front slowly letting Dean’s pink head pop out. Pulling down a little more until his dick was free. Samantha is already panting, wanting to taste him so eagerly. Samantha carefully watched Dean’s face as she slipped his hard cock into her mouth. Dean moans, rolling his head back, hips jerking up slightly. Her heart is hammering in her chest and Dean speeds up on her. Last check on Dean’s face and Sam leans over, lips parted and pressed to the head, darting tongue shortly to taste at the shaft twitching interested and needy. Little help with fingers, Sam straights Dean’s dick for easier access while he pleasures her. Teasing the slit with tongue, making Dean whimper and try to stretch his legs aside. Inch by inch Samantha sinks all the way down, the head sliding over his tongue and slowly making its way deeper in Sam’s throat. After few seconds Dean’s thighs tensing, Sam slowly draws back and looks under lashes. Dean’s mouth is parted, his eyeballs rolling under his eyelids. Dean slips one finger into her and begin pumping into her.   
“Yes, Sammy.” Dean whispered under his short breath. Sam has barely pulled him out completely when Dean thrusts up and slides half inside, moaning again, seeking more of the sweet wet heat enveloping him. Sam lets him. She resists the urge to pin him down in the seat.Jaw slacked and she lets Dean thrust up. Dean takes hold of her jeans yanking them down showing her bright pink underwear. She spread her legs and move up and down slightly on Dean’s fingers. Dean curled his fingers inside of her, his thumb still rubbing her clit powerfully. Sam hollows her cheeks and sucks and that’s all her brother needs to unload. Samantha gratefully takes it all, swallowing fast and releasing Dean’s dick. As soon as Dean finished he moved her up against the side door and adjusted himself between her legs. Taking his tongue he flicked her clit while pumping into her fast. Dean brought his wet lips to her clit and sucked on it gently, still flicking it with his tongue, she put her hands on the back of Dean’s head holding him in the spot he was. She gripped the seat with the other, her breaths were short and quiet. Dean felt Samantha clench on his fingers while she moaned softly. Dean kept at it, shoving his fingers in and out of her.   
“D-dean...I’m gonna…” Samantha trailed off and tightened around Dean. Dean kissed up her center while he pulled her jeans up on her again. Dean kissed Samantha, holding her neck, Samantha stuck her hands in Dean’s back pockets. Dean sat up letting Samantha straddle him against the seat. Samantha pulled Dean’s shirt collar down and attacked his neck. Dean pushed Samantha’s hair to the other side of her neck and bit down on the crook of her neck. Samantha stopped kissing Dean’s neck. She leaned her head to the side and felt the pressure he was biting down on her. Samantha placed a flattened hand against his abs and grinded against his crotch. Dean wiped his lips and pecked her quickly.   
“You are MINE. No one else’s, just mine now.” Samantha cuddled up against Dean and breathed in his scent that she adored. Samantha glanced at the house they were watching and the lights shut off. Samantha moved off of Dean and dug around in the bag getting out a root beer and handing it to Dean. He popped it open and Samantha took a sip out of it.   
“You want one?” Dean opened his hand for one. Samantha handed him a glass bottle and snickered a bit. Dean took a sip of the glass and rested it against his shirt. Samantha watched as he tried lifting it off of his shirt but couldn’t. Sam laughed quietly and took a drink from her rootbeer. Dean smirked and ripped it off the bottom of his shirt leaving a hole in it.   
“For the itching powder, babe.” Dean rolled his eyes and threw the bottle out of the window. Samantha offered her own bottle to him before straddling him against the seat. Dean wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on him.   
“Is this comfortable to you?” Samantha shook her head and looked at her watch. 3:27. Sam and Dean watched and watched the house, the lights were off and it was silent. Samantha was dozing off on Dean’s shoulder while he rubbed her lower back. Samantha was playing with the back of Dean’s hair.   
“Have you talked to Bobby about us moving in over there?”   
“Yeah, there is a house near him that he should be protecting with sigals and placing devil traps everywhere. We’ll have a bunker to put all of our equipment in and after this case we move in there and raise this baby.” Dean placed his hand softly on Samantha stomach. Dean glanced up at the house and saw the old man standing in the window looking around.   
“Hey, hey.” Samantha looked and she saw the old man closing the curtain. Dean pulled his gun out and loaded a bullet into the chamber. Samantha got off of Dean and did the same to her’s. In an instant they heard a scream echo from the house. Samantha and Dean burst out of the Impala and quickly walked to the door of the house. Dean kicked the door open and they went inside quickly. The old man stood up holding a bong and dressed in Santa pants with an old stained tank top. Dean glanced at the television to see a young girl trying to seduce a business man at a bar. Samantha smiled and nodded to the man. Dean cleared his throat.   
“Si-lent night. Ho-holy night.” Samantha joined him in singing. The man held up a hand and began drunkenly conducting them and join. Stuttering the man sat down in his bean chair and Samantha grabbed Dean’s arm yanking him out the door. Dean closed it and shook his head.   
“Damn it.” Samantha and Dean got into the Impala and started toward the hotel.   
“Meadow sweet!”   
“What?”   
“In the victim's houses, they all had the same wreaths and there was a plant mixed in with it that I couldn't remember until now.” Sam pulled out her phone and called Bobby.   
“Hey Bobby, question for ya. Meadowsweet. What is it used for?” Samantha heard Bobby slam a book down over the phone and waited.   
“Well usually Meadowsweet is used mostly for medicine and perfume, but it could be used to mark tributes for pagan gods. And if that’s your case get some evergreen stakes and stab them right in the chest.”   
“Alright thanks Bobby.”   
“No problem oh and don't get hurt I want a grandkid. Ya idjits.” Samantha laughed and hung up the phone. Samantha relayed the information to Dean and they drove to the hotel.   
“Wreaths? Don't they sell them at that little shops we saw coming in? We’ll check in the morning.” Samantha peeled off her clothes and changed it one of Dean’s long shirt to cover her. She pulled down the cover on the bed and snuggled up to Dean’s bare body.   
(Next morning)  
Dean and Samantha had gotten up the next morning and headed to the Christmas shop. Sam asked about the wreaths but they were all out. The shop owner gave Samantha the address of who made them and they headed there.   
“Why would pagan gods decide who to take based on who bought a wreath?”   
“Dean, pagan gods aren’t worshipped as they once were. They have to eat somehow.” Dean pulled up the the sidewalk in front of the house.   
“This is where Mrs. Wreath lives huh? Can’t you just feel the evil pagan vibe?” Dean shook his head following Sam up to the door. She picked up the knocker and hit it against the back a few times. Instantly a woman opened the door, she was wearing a pink blouse with a white jacket over it. He face was bright a cheerful.   
“Yes?”  
“Please tell me you’re the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths?”   
“Why yes I am.”   
“Yeah, well we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar’s place the other day.”   
“You were. Well. Isn’t that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?”   
“It is, it sure is. But the problem is, is all your wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one.”   
“Oh, Fudge!” Dean raised his eyebrows and held back a laugh.   
“You wouldn’t have another one that we could buy from you?”   
“No, I’m afraid those were the only ones I had for this season…” Samantha’s face turned to a frown and shrugged.   
“Tell me, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?”  
“Why the smell of course. I don’t think I’ve ever smelled anything finer.”   
“Yeah, um, you mentioned that.”   
“Well I’m sorry about the wreaths boys, but I will be sure to keep look out for you next year.” Sam and Dean nodded off as she shut the door in front of them.   
“Come on we need to make some stakes, pronto.” Dean and Sam headed to a local christmas tree farm and sneakily cut off two big branches for two stakes. They headed back to the hotel and dean got out his knife from the duffel bag. Hovering the branch over the trashcan he started to whittle it into a stake. Samantha sat on the couch trying to dig up some background information on them.   
“I knew something was off about those two. Get this the carrigans lived in seattle last year, where two abductions took place right around christmas. They moved here in January. All that christmas crap in their house wasn’t boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint. Serious pagan stuff. We got to check them out.” Dean finished off one of the stakes and began working on another one. Samantha relaxed on the couch and watched Dean finish off the last stake. His face was tensed and focused on the knife. Blowing off some loose strands of wood.   
“We wait till nightfall and then take these son of bitches down. Until then, I want to make sure you can defend yourself.”   
“Dean I know how to fight.”   
“Oh shut up and stand. Now tell me if I hurt you.” Samantha shut her laptop and stood in front of Dean. He moved the couch a little giving them extra space to practice. Dean grabbed her hips and moved her back a little. Samantha grabbed Dean’s arm and flipped him onto the group. Standing over him twisting his arm, Dean was in shock at Samantha’s strength.   
“Do we have to train now?” Dean kicked the back of Samantha’s leg, making her fall on her back, to the ground.   
“Yes.” Dean helped Sam up and she pulled down her shirt. Dean took a jab, and Samantha blocked it with her wrist, Dean grabbed her wrist and twisted her around. She was against his warm body. His arm around her neck and his hand on the back of her neck.   
“Neck snapped. Come on Sammy.” Dean let sam go and she locked her leg with his own. knocking him down to the ground. Dean pulled her arm down and she landed on top of him. Her hair hung down on the side of her face. Dean pulled the back of her neck and kissed her gingerly. Sam helped Dean up off of the ground and fixed her hair. Dean jumped up, pulling down his shirt.   
“You hungry?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Alright, let’s go get some chow.” Dean and Samantha loaded the stakes into the back of the Impala and headed to Abe’s Late Night Diner. It was on a corner and Dean parked right in front of the small diner. Dean and Samantha went in and found themselves a booth, waiting for a waitress to come by. Dean and Sam skimmed over the menus that were sitting on the table.   
“What’ll be y’all?” The waitress was in a pink onesie outfit, holding a pad with a pen. Dean ordered his usual half pound bacon cheeseburger with a beer and fries, while Samantha settled on the julienne salad and water.   
“Nothing for dessert?”   
“Nah, we got somewhere to be later.” Dean winked at Samantha and the waitress disappeared to the kitchen.   
“Please don’t tell me our baby is going to eat rabbit food or its entire life?”   
“No, But it’s healthy and I don’t feel like having meat right now.” Dean picked up a straw from the container on the table and took off the top of the wrapper. Dean slipped the top of the straw into his mouth and blew a gust of air into the straw making the wrapper fly into Samantha’s face. Samantha put a resting bitch face on and death stared Dean. Dean snickered quietly as two food trays were set down in front of them. Dean and Samantha ate their food, quietly, taking sips of their drinks and such. Sam pushed off her tomatoes and finished everything else.   
(I hate eating scenes)   
Dean drove straight to the house and handed Samantha a stake from the trunk. They quietly approached the house, and Sam picked the lock. going into the well decorated house Dean closed the door quietly behind them. There was a music box playing in the living room, Dean set his hand on the couch and pointed.   
“See, plastic!” Sam shook her head and separated from Dean who patrolled the living room. Sam went into the kitchen and saw a table full of christmas sweets, turning her head and noticing a door she shined her flashlight onto the lock. It was cracked open and she called Dean over. Dena went into the door first and saw a bloody handprint smudged on the railing. He went onto one side of the basement as Samantha went to the other. There was a cage with chains hanging inside for the middle of the room and different tools were spread throughout the basement. blood and bones were sitting in an empty bowl and there was a dark red leather santa suit covered in blood. Bones and dried blood were scattered across the floor and pointed to a sack that was hanging in a far corner. Dean shined the light onto what looked like a table saw, covered in blood. It looked like hell down here and smelled worse. Sam let out a deep sigh and headed toward the bag, shining his light over it. The red leather bag was covered in blood, dripping the excess on the floor. the hook was holding it above ground and it keep moving slightly. Sam reached for the bag and a scream came out from the bag making him jump back into something. Samantha turned to see the nice lady standing behind him. She grabbed her by the throat, pushing her against the wall. Dean heard Samantha grunt and he turned his head. Seeing the lady holding his sister against the wall.   
“Sammy!” Dean jumped up and headed toward the lady with his stake held high. Then s man grabbed his wrist and knocked him against the ground so hard Dean passed out. Sam shined her light onto their faces and it caused their faces to change to black.   
“Gosh, I wish you two hadn’t come down here.” The lady pulled Sam from the wall and shoved her head against the wall, knocking her out as well. The man took hold of Dean’s ankles and dragged him upstairs and followed with Samantha. Putting two chairs sitting side by side each other.They taped and tied rope around them. Setting bowls and candles around, they set up a little ritual place on the table that was once filled with sweets. The two went downstairs and collected the rest of the things. Meanwhile Dean had started to wake up and saw Samantha’s head was hanging loosely.   
“Sam….Samantha.” Sam held up her head and squinted her eyes at Dean. Smiling she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Dean took hold of her hand and kept her awake.   
“Are you okay?”   
“I think so, my head hurts.”   
“Yeah i know the Sob’s knocked us out.” Dean glanced around the room and saw the materials.   
“So i guess we’re dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God?”  
“Nice to know.” Dean leaned his head back and sighed at the pain.   
“Ooh! and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep right through the fun.”  
“And miss all this, Nah, We’re partiers!” Dean sarcasm getting the best of him.   
“Isn’t he a kick in the pants, honey? You’re hunters is what you are.”   
“Yeah, and you’re pagan gods. So, why don’t we just call it even and go our separate ways?”   
“What so you can bring back more hunters and kill us? I don’t think so.” The two gods were circling Sam and Dean like vultures. One was tying an apron around her while the other kept chewing on the end of his pipe.   
“You should have thought about that before snacking on humans, now.”   
“Oh, now, don’t get all wet.” Dean thinking in his mind, Oh she gets wet plenty, no need to waste on your old ass.   
“Why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year. And that’s a fact. Now what do we take? Two? Three?”   
“Hardy and sprinkle here make six.”   
“Six, you have only taken three and us two here make five.” Samantha was nervous knowing they were talking about the child.   
“But you are with a baby, so six, roughly.” Dean jerked at his chair, wanting to rip their heads off.   
“Now you two don’t get so hasty, we have a ritual to follow. “   
“Let me guess, starts off with Meadowsweet.” The old lady jumped a little with too much joy as she put two dried out meadowsweet wreaths around their necks.   
“Alrightly-roo. Step number two.” The man grabbed a blade with a bowl and headed toward Samantha. Sam eyed the blade heavily and took in a deep breath.   
“Sammy, Sam!” Sam yelled out in pain and leaned her head back against the chair.   
“Leave her alone you son of a bitch!” They stopped cutting on Samantha and he handed the bowl off the his wife.   
“Here how they talk to us? To gods! Listen pal back in the day we were worshiped by millions.”   
“Times have changed!”   
“Tell me about it. All of a sudden this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town, all of a sudden our altars are being burned down and we’re being hunted down like common monsters.”   
“But did we say a peep? Oh, no, no, no, we did not….two millennium. we kept a low profile. we got jobs, a mortgage. we assimilated. Why we play bridge on tuesdays and fridays. We’re just like everybody else.”   
“You’re not blending in as smooth as you think, lady.” Dean was already pissed off, knowing he was going to give these two a world of hurt.   
“This might pinch a bit, dear.” The lady bent down in front of dean a cut across his arm letting the blood pour out of his veins and into the bowl Samantha had bled into moments earlier.   
“Oh! You bitch!”   
“Oh, my goodness me! Someone owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what i say when i feel like swearing? Fudge.” Dean was gasping for air as he glared at the woman.   
“I’ll try and remember that!”  
“You guys, have no idea how lucky you are!” The man walked around, examining a tool that looked a bit like pliers. “There was a time, when kids came from miles around to be sitting in these chairs.”   
“What do you think you’re doing with those?” Samantha uttered eying the tool.   
“Ugh, you fudging touch me again, I’ll fudging kill you!”   
“Very good!” The lady made one last cut into Dean’s arm. Meanwhile the man gripped Samantha’s hand and grabbed onto one of her pastel pink painted nails.  
“No….Don’t” Samantha gritted those words out in between her gritted teeth. The man gripped her hand tightly and pulled her fingernail off slowly, exposing the bloody muscle underneath. Samantha screamed at the top of her lungs at the pain and felt a few tears run down her face.   
“Oh! We’ve got a winner!” The man held up her nail and dropped it into the bowl that had both of their blood mixed into it. They mixed up the blood, and fingernails with various herbs.   
“Sweet jimmy, on a popsicle stick I forgot the tooth.” He picked up the tool he used on Sam’s fingernail and took it over to Dean.   
“Merry Christmas Sammy!” THe man grabbed Dean’s jaw holding it open wide enough to grab a tooth. before he could yank it out the doorbell rang and he set the tool down on the counter. The gods went ot the door and saw their neighbor standing there. Wondering if they wanted to go caroling. Dean tipped his chair over and bit the tape that was holding Samantha’s wrists, breaking it. Samantha untied herself then Dean. They tucked into a corner and waited.   
“Now where were we?” They opened the kitchen door to see two empty chairs. the two doors that led to the kitchen shut and Dean blocked off his with a drawer, while Sam pushed a cabinet in front of her’s. They rushed over to the tree and broke off two limbs for their stakes. The cabinet stopped shaking and it became eerily quiet. Dean turned to Samantha and the man jumped out from around the corner knocking Dean back. Dean gripped the limb tightly and jammed it into the man’s stomach pushing it through his heart. Samantha watched as Dean killed off the first god and heard a creeping behind her.   
“Why, you little thing…. I loved that tree.” The lady raised up a hand and smacked Sam across the face, making her fall to the ground. Sam swung around hitting her face with the branch, and stabbing her in the back. Samantha was panting loudly and Dean rushed over to her, letting her lean on him.   
“Told you, we’d fucking kill you.”   
“Nickel to the swear jar Dean.” Samantha and Dean walked out to the Impala and carefully climbed in.   
“Let me see.” Dean grabbed the first aid kit he kept in the side door and wrapped Sam’s finger in gauze. Samantha leaned against the window and dialed Bobby on her phone.   
“Hey, Bobby. We’re coming home.”   
“Don’t get sidetracked anymore, ya idjits.”   
“Alright we won’t Bobby.” Samantha hung up her phone and Dean took off down the street heading for Bobby’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Being stuck in the car with her brother for over sixteen hours and listening to a mix of classic rock was beginning to bore her. Dean couldn’t seem to take a hint, She just wanted a few minutes of quiet. Unwrapping her finger the sight of her missing fingernail still made the pain worse.   
“You might want to change that gauze pretty soon.” Samantha glared at him, wanting Dean to turn off the music.   
“What’s with the glum look Sammy? You love Asia.”   
“No Dean I don’t, You do.” Dean reached for the volume button and turned up the blaring music. Rolling her eyes she pushed back her mess of a hair and sunk down against the leather seat. Beginning to sing along loudly to the music Samantha smiled, watching her brother’s every move. The glimmer of hope he actually had in his eyes this time. The smile he held when he was with her.   
“I love you…” Dean smirked at her, not answering her.   
“No chick flick moments.” Samantha rolled her eyes, scooting closer to Dean. They were about half an hour away from Bobby’s place and both were nervous. An apple pie life wasn’t them, they should be out hunting. But Dean was not letting any harm come to this baby, and he was making sure of it. Samantha had already tried to persuade him to not stop hunting but he refused every time. Samantha tucked her knees into her chest, resting her head on her knees. Taking one of his hands off of the wheel Dean puts it around Sam, letting her lean against his shoulder. Seeing Bobby’s road up ahead Dean flicked on his turn signal and sped down Bobby’s road. The old lot full of old beat down cars, the two run down houses. It was about to be their home. Bobby was waiting outside, for them on the porch, drinking out of his regular glass filled with some kind of cheap liquor. Dean pulled up behind Bobby’s one running car and they got out of the Impala.   
“Well it sure did take you two long of enough. Hell did you stop at a day spa?” Samantha walked up the small porch, smiling wide at Bobby.   
“Good to see you.” Sam leaned down a hugged Bobby from where he was sitting. Dean dropped the two bags, on the porch and brushed his fingers through his hair.   
“How ya been, Bobby?” Dean flashed Bobby a smile, picking up the two bags, Bobby led them inside.   
“Now you two can stay here until there is an opening in town for an apartment. I have the guest room and the bathroom ready for you two. Dean took the bags upstairs, nudging Sam toward Bobby. Following him into the kitchen, Bobby set down three shot glasses, filling them halfway through, pushing one towards her. Samantha moved the glass back and held her flat stomach.   
“What’s wrong with ya girl? No drink?” Samantha took in a deep breath, feeling a few tears well up in her eyes.   
“Bobby….I’m pregnant.”   
“You’re what!?!” Bobby’s face turned into this freaked expression. Sam bunched up the shirt around her stomach.   
“Who’s the father?” A silence went over her, Bobby waited patiently while Samantha fiddled with her clothing. She glanced over at the stairs, hearing Dean coming down.   
“Samantha? Don’t leave me hanging like a sleeping opossum on a tree.” Glancing over at Dean you couldn’t stop staring at her stomach.   
“Aw, hell Dean. You two have done it now. After every bar you went, the girls you met, you chose your sister? You’re fucking sister Dean. She’s your flesh and blood, and according the that...the mother of your damn child. Don’t get me wrong Sam, I’m happy you are having a child   
but with your fucking brother? You went to college sweetheart, There had to be some nice fella. God!” Bobby downed his drink and stepped outside, slamming the door behind him. Samantha turned into Dean, wiping away some tears from her eyes. Dean moved her out of his way, following Bobby outside. Samantha cracked open the door enough to hear their conversation.   
“What was that asshole of a father teaching you two out there?”   
“Dad was barely there Bobby. He was out, leaving me taking care of Samantha, while he went on a wild goose chase after the damn demon.”   
“Does even know?” Bobby took off his hat, wiping the sweat from his hair.   
“He found out before his deal ran out.” Dean’s eyes squinted while he made direct eye contact with Bobby.  
“His Deal? Shit, it there anything else you want to tell me? Like are you two getting married now? Mary would be so ashamed of all of this. It’s a pure shit storm Dean.”  
“You think I wanted this to happen? Don’t get me wrong I’m happy. I gonna be a dad. I never in a million fucking years thought it was going to be with my sister but to hell with it. I love her with my every breath and she loves me. If you want us to leave we will but God dammit Bobby you are all we have...We need you.” Dean shed one single tear before Bobby gripped the back of his neck and hugged him. Samantha rushed over to the sink, fixing herself a glass of water. Dean came in the door before Bobby and kissed his sister against the counter. Pulling her up to sit on the counter Samantha pushed her fingers through Dean’s short hair.   
“Hey you two! I’m not that comfortable with this yet.” Samantha turned Dean to face Bobby while she hid behind him laughing.   
“I’m going to go unpack.” Samantha moved past Dean, putting a gentle kiss on Bobby’s cheek. Heading upstairs she grabbed the two duffel bags, Dean had set down at the door. Unzipping the bags Sam laid out all of the garments on the bed and tossed the duffel bags to the side of the room. Opening her side of the cabinet drawers, she folded up her various t-shirts and jeans. Packing them in the drawer tightly, she did the same with Dean’s clothes. Folding the last bit of clothes she packed the bags under the small bed. Dean pushed open the door, carrying a few items they kept locked in the trunk.   
“Thought these might be safer in here.” Dean slid the boxes under the bed. Certain omens and possessed things they kept safe from the public. Dean looked out of the door and quietly closed it. Pushing Samantha back onto the bed he forcefully kissed her while cupping her lower face. Sam pulled Dean’s body closer to her own, while she scratched down his back. Dean moved from her lips, kissing repeatedly on the brook of her neck.   
“Dean...We can’t, not right now.” Samantha’s hot breathless voice was like a drug to Dean. Not stopping Dean spread Samantha’s legs, grinding into her. Samantha pulled Dean back up and forcefully kissed him. Pushing her tongue past his lips, she twisted her tongue with Dean’s and let him take control over her. Pushing his hands up her shirt She felt his growing erection through his jeans and reached down to undo them. Tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair Dean felt her getting more forceful.   
“Hey! You two! Come down here!” Dean rested his head on Samantha’s chest, sighing heavily.  
“Little busy, Bobby!” Samantha laughed after moving Dean off of her. Trying to leave, Dean grabbed her wrist pushing her against the wall.   
“Bobby needs us, Dean” Ignoring her words, Dean hoisted her up on his hips, ruffling her hair. Kissing her one last time he set down on the bed, letting her go. She rushed out of the room and down the stairs to see Bobby standing in the room holding a brass urn.   
“Where in the hell did you two find one of these?”   
“We worked a job in Texas, and the Pishacha was possessing people, we figured out how to trap it. So here we are. Is there anything else in the trunk?”   
“Yeah just a trunk.” Samantha went out of the house to get the last remaining item, leaving Bobby in the house. Bobby checked all around him and cautiously opened the lid. Dust. Just before Bobby could put the lid back on Samantha busted in the door carrying the heavy trunk.   
“Ya Idjit, I was gonna get that.” Not thinking Bobby set the open urn on the side table and helped Samantha with the trunk. Picking up one of the sides, they carried it over to the bookcase in the main room. Samantha looked around trying to find the urn and saw it spilled out on the floor. Freezing where she was, Sam carefully watched to make sure that it had not possessed anyone yet.   
“Dean!” Right after Sam called his name she saw a red smoke envelop her and go down her throat. Coming down the steps he rushed to Sam’s side and looked at the floor below her. PIcking up the brass urn, setting it on the table. Dean gently gripped Sam’s upper arm and looked at her carefully. Kissing her forehead he went and checked Bobby also. It seemed that the demon had not possessed anyone. Sam looked around feeling a little different but not remembering why.   
(Later that day)  
The demon that had entered Samantha, had not appeared yet. Waiting for the right time to attack. The Pishacha makes anyone it possesses go insane. It can go invisible but come out at the most random moments. The demon drives the person it possesses insane enough to make them commit suicide. Samantha had eaten a small meal, and tidied up around Bobby’s house. SItting on the couch reading one of the various books Bobby had around the house everything went dark for her. Sam’s eyes turned blood red and she sat down the book. Having her eyes roll back to her normal ones, she tilted her head at Dean who was cleaning his shotgun below her, finishing by cocking the gun. Dean leaned his head back against the couch. Smiling at Samantha he closed his eyes. Almost immediately Samantha grabbed Dean’s throat, clenching her hand around his windpipe.   
“Sammy, You know I get all tingly when you take control like this.” Dean joked. Sam tightened her grip around his throat and straddled him.   
“I know what you are planning. You got me pregnant and now you don’t want this child. What was your plan Dean? Kill me in my sleep?” Dean’s eye widened at the words that were pouring out of his sister’s mouth. Dean tried to cradle her non-showing stomach but she pushed it away.   
“Were you going to strangle me? Shoot me? Poison me? I know what you really want to be doing...Drinking and fucking other girls. I don’t know what I was thinking, You can’t love your sister like this. Was I just a hookup for you Dean? A hookup that went wrong?!” Samantha’s eyes flicked red for a moment before changing back to her normal eyes. Dean felt rage filling up is body.   
“Whatever you are...get out of my sister!”   
“Oh But it’s so easy to make her sad, make her think she means nothing to anyone.” Dean pushed her down the the ground and held her there for a moment.   
“I knew you got out, and I know exactly how to get you out of her.” Dean pushed himself off the ground and rushed to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet Dean grabbed a half full uncooked rice bag and turned around to see Samantha holding her own pistol to her chin.   
“Not one more move or with one feeling I can make her end this all.” Dean stood up straight and took a few steps toward her.   
“Sammy… Samantha. I know you are in there. Just listen to my voice, Sam. right here.”   
“Dean, what is with all the damn noise down her…” Bobby trailed off after coming downstairs from hearing the noise. Seeing Samantha with a gun held to her bottom chin he looked hastily at Dean. Samantha kept her red eyes locked with Dean as he tried to talk Samantha out, while Bobby got in a position behind her.   
“Sam...Baby? Can you hear me in there? Just put the gun down and we can go on. I want that baby, I love you and it.” Immediately Samantha’s eyes flickered back to her normal eyes. Welling up with tears, Dean smiled at her lovingly.   
“Hey, baby sis. Look all you have to do is put that down…”  
“I..I..I can’t”   
“Yes you can...I believe in you.” Dean winked at Bobby, who was behind her and he grabbed the gun pointing it away from her face, letting it fire into the ceiling. Dean took the gun and set it behind him on the counter.   
“Dean, in the corner! Blessed blade.” Dean rushed over to the back corner, and grabbed the blade. Handing it over to Bobby Dean grabbed Samantha and held out her arm, letting Bobby cut a bit of her skin with the blade. Samantha winced at the pain of the cut and Dean held a clump of uncooked rice to the cut.   
“"Om Namo Bhagavao Goyamassa Siddhassa Buddhassa Akkeeyaa Mahaanasassa Thara Thara Om Akkeena Mahaanasa Swaahaa Om Ksheem Ksha: Ksha: Ksha: Ya: Ya: Ya: La: Hum Phat Swahaa.” Dean chanted this three times before the same red smoke came out of her mouth, that went in. Bobby chanted a little spell and the smoke went back into the urn. Drawing a locking spell on the lid he set it on his mantle and wiped his hair back under his hat. Samantha went limp in Dean’s arms while he patched up the cut on her arm. Dean followed Bobby up the stairs, carrying Samantha to the bedroom. Dean laid her down on the bed, shutting the door, Dean took off her jeans leaving her in the old t-shirt she was wearing. Dean took of his own shirt and jeans, climbing into bed with Samantha, pulling her into his chest. Kissing the top of her head Dean laid there protecting his sister.


End file.
